


Crashing Forever

by MaeShenanigans



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeShenanigans/pseuds/MaeShenanigans
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway goes on an away mission with Seven of Nine. Just because it doesn't go as planned, doesn't mean that's a bad thing.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 71
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to all of the people who have written and shared their own J/7 fanfic. When I started reading J/7 stories, years ago, I didn’t imagine that I would join the ranks. However, here I am, introducing my very first work of fiction. It is a fun, and daunting, process to bring this small idea to fruition. 
> 
> I extend much gratitude to my beta readers. At times, they helped transform very fresh writing into something legible. At other times, they gave me support and encouragement to keep writing. @probrien (my Red Penn), @femslashUniverse (my ‘good’ beta), and Daniela (my European influence), thank you, thank you, thank you. You are each so vastly different, offering me such great perspectives. Each of you, invaluable.
> 
> By following along with others who have gone before, I state that this work is not a stand alone story, but stands on the back of the incredible Star Trek universe. The characters within are not mine. I wrote this story for personal pleasure only with no intention of copyright infringement, and am making no monetary income from such work. I do recommend that the reader have an understanding of the tv series, Voyager, and the characters of Captain Janeway and Seven. It would be very helpful, as well, that the reader has knowledge of the shuttle craft, The Delta Flyer II. 
> 
> This story contains depictions of a lesbian relationship and sex, and graphic language. By reading this, you are confirming that you are of legal age.
> 
> Trigger warnings do apply, especially for Chapter 2, but may be referenced throughout: physical assault, violence, hints at sexual assault, and ‘loose’ science...especially the loose science.

Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Intrepid class Federation starship _Voyager_ , sat at the controls of the sleek Class 2 shuttle, the _Delta Flyer II_. Her delicate hands were paused, motionless, over the controls of the operations station, her eyes staring at nothing. Mind wandering, she seemed unaware of the time that had passed as she sat in frozen contemplation. She also was unaware of the blue eyes watching her.  
  
Seven of Nine, formerly Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One of the Borg Collective, sat at the helm, piloting the shuttle. This away mission to the Zakri homeworld had been mostly in peaceful silence, but until recently, there had at least been some conversation. Seven of Nine did enjoy it when her Captain spoke to her. It had now been 38.7 minutes since her Captain had ceased talking...or moving.  
  
At first, Seven had watched her with furtive glances out of the corner of her eyes. As time passed, and her Captain continued to sit, frozen in place, Seven became concerned and curious. Turning and outright staring at the Captain, she lost a realization of her own fixed movement, an unconscious mimicry of her observational subject. Had an outsider been watching them, they would have seen what looked like a moment in time, paused for their viewing.   
  
Seven knew very well why Captain Janeway was annoyed with her, but this odd presentation of behavior was baffling. Shaking her head slightly, as if to collect her thoughts, Seven quickly turned her head back to her pilot’s console. She caught herself off guard when a sigh escaped her lips. _Borg do not sigh._ The sigh also seemed to draw the attention of one certain Captain.  
  
“You have something to say?” asked Janeway, looking up.  
  
Surprised by the sound of her voice in the uncomfortably quiet environment, and masking a relief at the return to conversation, Seven replied, “I did not. I merely observed that you had stopped speaking mid-sentence...42.3 minutes ago.”  
  
Noticing the tilt of Seven’s head, the rise of her left brow, and her arrogant tone, Janeway felt the return of the annoyance that had brought about her silent pondering to begin with. Standing suddenly, her only reply being a huff of breath, Janeway moved to the aft compartment of the shuttle, where she replicated a much needed coffee. Still facing the replicator, and away from the subject of her exasperation, Janeway took an overly large drink. Cringing at the burn in her throat as she swallowed the too hot coffee, she let her mind return to her thoughts.   
  
_I think she does things to purposely push my buttons. I don’t know what I’m going to do with her. Her behavior cost us the trade negotiations. Worse, she could have gotten us killed...herself killed! I can’t believe she actually assaulted the Zakri Prime. I had the situation under control until....a few drinks just to loosen the Prime up a bit. Negotiations were going so poorly; we really needed that data about the upcoming parsecs of space. I thought maybe if we just met, person to person, instead of in the bureaucratic confines of the Zakri negotiations._ Stymied by her next thought, Janeway’s brow furrowed. The next drink of coffee was hard to swallow, almost as hard to swallow as the realization to her actual source of anger. _If Seven hadn’t walked into our shared quarters in the Prime’s Mansion when she did...the Prime would have…_  
  
Noise from the front of the shuttle brought Janeway out of her somber musing. Before she had time to turn around, the shuttle lurched to one side, causing her to stumble. Feeling grateful for inertial dampeners, Janeway attempted to sit her coffee mug into the replicator and headed back to the cockpit, ignoring the crash of china behind her.  
  
“Report!”  
  
Seven was not surprised by hearing Janeway speak this time. In fact, that commanding tone actually brought her comfort. Glancing back briefly at Janeway, Seven noted that her captain’s mask was firmly back in place. Whatever was bothering Janeway before would wait. “Some kind of random space turbulence,” she replied.  
  
“Be more specific, Seven. What is happening?” Janeway asked, as she slid into the Operations station to begin her own scans.  
  
“I am...unable...to be more specific, Captain. Nothing is showing up on scans.” She abhorred not having an explanation. Even as she answered the Captain, she was still running scans on the surrounding space and subspace. However, the scanning capabilities of the _Delta Flyer II_ were subpar to her astrometrics lab. _Unacceptable,_ she thought, as she made a note in her cortical node to upgrade this issue immediately upon their return to _Voyager_ , _as this is Captain Janeway’s preferred shuttle to use when she goes on away missions._  
  
Quiet, tense moments passed as each one conducted their own scans. Beyond that first jostle, nothing more had occurred. It was looking like the event was as Seven had described it, random. _Not unheard of_ , Janeway thought, as she looked up and stretched her tight shoulders. This away mission was supposed to be relaxing, and had proven anything but. _I really wanted to spend some time with her, just the two of us; she’s been so distant lately. Well, I’ve spent the time. Clearly, she doesn’t see the ‘relevance’ the same way I do._  
  
“Seven, with our delay leaving the Zakri homeworld, what is the calculated time to intercept with _Voyager_?” asked the Captain.  
  
“I have recalculated the route based on where _Voyager_ was projected to be at this time. I am assuming their course has not encountered any problems, and that we will not when traversing the space around the solar nebula we are currently circumventing. We are running at cruising speed, warp 4. At that speed, I believe our pathways will intersect in 7.845…”  
  
“Seven!”  
  
“Eight days, Captain,” Seven simplified. Not hearing a reply, she turned in her seat to look directly at her Captain. Noticing the Captain with her head bowed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, Seven quickly added, “I can recalculate at warp 5, Captain. I would not recommend running at top warp speed of 6 for that length of time, however.”  
  
Captain Janeway took a deep breath. _Eight days. I’m not sure I will survive eight more days on this mission._ The _Delta Flyer II_ was actually stocked for five people to comfortably survive, even on limited rations, for ten days. As Seven consumed less calories than a normal crewman, instead, keeping her internal Borg technology active by drawing energy from the ship’s resources via a Borg regeneration unit, they had more than enough resources to _literally_ survive eight days. Janeway was seriously contemplating if she had the willpower to survive her feelings while alone with Seven for that long. “When is your next scheduled regeneration, Seven?” Janeway asked.  
  
“I will maintain acceptable energy levels for 26.5 hours,” Seven evenly replied.  
  
“Since there is nothing on scans, nor have we detected the ‘random’ cause of the earlier event, I want you to report to the aft compartment and begin a regeneration cycle,” stated Janeway, who was still sitting with head bowed.  
  
“Captain, I assure you, I am fully aware of my next regeneration need, and…”  
  
Janeway barked, jerking her head up to look directly at Seven, “That’s an order, Seven! I don’t care if you only need an hour to ‘top off your tank.’ Don’t come back up here for eight hours. You’re off duty.” Not hearing the required reply, she added, “Unless there is an emergency. Dismissed.” Seven rose out of her chair, and stopping beside Janeway at the operations station, gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement, and left without another word.   
  
With a sigh, Captain Janeway moved into the pilot’s chair to begin a long, lonely shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven was absolutely fuming as she moved through the middle compartment of the shuttle to the aft. Her thoughts were rapid and nearly incoherent. Still easily overwhelmed by strong emotions, Seven shuddered, and began pacing the small, tight confines of the aft compartment. _She has no right to speak to me in such a manner….trying to send me to ‘bed’ like I am Naomi Wildman...blaming me for the Zakri event...this away mission is unacceptable...I will not tolerate..._   
  
She stopped her pacing suddenly as her eyes landed upon a broken mug and a dark stain of coffee on the floor in front of the replicator. Her mind processed quickly that Captain Janeway had been drinking from it when the random space anomaly had occurred. It must have fallen when she replaced it back into the replicator. Trembling more than shuddering now, Seven slowly bent down to pick up the broken mug. Feeling another surge of overwhelming emotions, she fell forward onto her knees. Gasping for breath, she recalled the events that had led her Captain to be so angry and displeased with her.  
  
_Seven had not been given a choice about going on what was planned to be a five day away mission to the Zakri home world. She had argued against going when Chakotay had delivered the order. She was far too busy in Astrometrics trying to find a course around, or through, a very large solar nebula. He was firm; no excuse was acceptable. What Seven did not disclose is that she was loath to be away from Voyager for that long, away from_ ** _her_** _. Reporting to the Delta Flyer II, as ordered, Seven finally realized who her crewmate would be. She had incorrectly assumed Commander Chakotay would be leading the mission, but was surprised, relieved, and excited to find Captain Kathryn Janeway sitting in the chair at the helm station, performing the pre-flight checklist._  
  
_“I hope you brought your portable regeneration unit, Seven,” Janeway said with a crooked grin and a wink. “We’re going to be gone several days. I wouldn’t want your nanoprobes to throw a fit.”_  
  
_Seven stood directly behind the Captain, watching over her shoulder. After informing Janeway that her nanoprobes did not ‘throw fits’, and causing a chuckle to escape from her Captain’s throat, which was very pleasing, indeed, Seven demanded to know the exact reason for the away mission. She was not amused at all to learn that instead of trusting her to find the needed course around the nebula, Janeway had arranged, through a rare and friendly trader, to meet with the Zakri Prime. The Zakri actually had control of a large area of space, including the nebula, though they only inhabited one planet; Captain Janeway was going to try to negotiate for spatial maps and consent to fly through Zakri territory._  
  
_The plan was for Voyager to maintain station keeping near an asteroid field just outside Zakri space, where B’Elanna Torres thought they could easily mine for dilithium. The trip to the Zakri home world would take two days, one day for negotiations, and two days back to Voyager. It was thought that the five days spent on this negotiation would save them weeks, possibly months, alert them to upcoming dangers, and they would be gaining much needed dilithium, as well. Seven decided that she could not argue with the logic, especially since it meant that she would be spending five days alone with her Captain._  
  
_It was certainly unusual for Captain Janeway to go on an away mission with only one crewman. However, Seven knew that she was more than capable of acting as a bodyguard, should the need arise. She also knew that they both were competent pilots, and could completely perform the needed ship functions from the front helm console, if need be. That this shuttle also had three other console stations in the cockpit- tactical, operation, and engineering- where the second occupant on this mission could assist in managing the flight, would be of benefit._  
  
_The arrival at the Zakri home world became complicated at first contact. The Zakri were rigid in their formalities, unwilling to skip any ceremony that they deemed important to greeting new guests. Their rigid formality was tempered, however, by what Janeway had called ‘dashing good looks, and the charm of the Irish.’ Apparently, that charm did not extend to the negotiating table. There, the Zakri proved shrewd and analytical, constantly circling the conversation to clarify points in their favor. Seven could only watch as her Captain met each point of query with strength and determination. Janeway loved the negotiation table, and Seven loved...well, Seven gained enjoyment out of watching her Captain gain the upper hand._  
  
_As the negotiations drew to a close at the end of the first day, much to Janeway’s dismay, no terms had been settled upon. To Seven, it seemed that the Prime had controlled the direction of each of Janeway’s negotiation tactics. Drawing Seven aside, Janeway had asked her to go with the Prime’s assistant for the purpose of conferring with their astrometric specialists. Seven was both displeased that she had missed Janeway arranging this exchange of knowledge, and unhappy to be leaving Janeway unprotected. “They aren’t the only ones with the charm of the Irish, Seven,” Janeway had whispered conspiratorially._  
  
_Seven knew that Captain Janeway would be pleased when she heard what Seven had learned from the Zakri scientists. They had not realized her Captain was bartering for spatial maps, and readily gave Seven any information she requested. This knowledge gained would lessen the amount of negotiating that Janeway would have to complete the next morning, and speed their departure time. After spending several hours in deep and interesting discussion, she hurried to the suite that she had been assigned to share with Janeway. Upon opening the door to the suite, Seven formed a conclusion on what was occurring in that room within 5.2 seconds. It took her 1.9 seconds to cross the room, remove the hands of the Prime from around her Captain’s throat, and throw him bodily across the room. 0.5 seconds was spent assessing that her Captain was still breathing, before she turned back to the man. She fully intended to finish what she had started, intending that he would never get another chance to finish what he had started with Janeway._  
  
_This time, she did not rush, stalking him as he scooted across the tile floor of the suite’s main room. As her Borg hand reached out and encircled his throat, because he would die as he had acted, the smaller hand of her Captain appeared on top of hers._  
  
_“Don’t,” Seven heard her whisper coarsely. “Let him go, Seven.” Seven did not release her grip, but did cease expending pressure. She could feel the man’s pulse under her palm. When she saw his face begin to relax at her Captain’s command, she began squeezing again, enjoying the way his pulse quickened and his eyes widened with panic. “Let. Him. Go.” her Captain ordered softly, but no less direct. Vocalizing a frustrated cry born out of fear and hate, Seven released the man by way of another throw across the room, this time toward the exit._  
  
_As the man escaped from the room, Seven turned to more fully assess her Captain. Her normally styled hair was askew. There was a bruise forming on her left cheek, and another around her throat. A bit of blood from a split lip trickled onto her chin. Seven informed her Captain that she needed medical attention. Janeway merely nodded, and moved to seat herself into a nearby chair._  
  
_“I think I’m okay, Seven,” she whispered. “I think I just need a minute.”_  
  
_Seven stood over her, unclear how to help her Captain. This is not a time when she is my Captain, Seven had randomly thought. Now, she is my friend; I am her friend. Not knowing what else to do, Seven moved over to a food distributor, and ordered the hot beverage that was the Zakri form of coffee._  
  
_Kneeling down to be at eye level with Janeway, Seven handed the hot mug to her. She noticed, for the first time, that Janeway’s blouse was ripped open. Janeway was holding the blouse closed with one hand while holding the mug with the other, both now beginning to rapidly tremble. Janeway seemed to not be aware of, or not care, that her pant’s closure was also torn open. Seven’s cortical node processed this information slowly. When Seven raised her eyes to finally meet the stormy grey eyes of her Captain, she had a firm understanding; what she initially thought she had stopped, was only the least of the trauma that her Captain...no, Kathryn...had endured. The look of disdain that crossed Seven’s face had been all that was needed for Janeway to lose her hold on a very fragile Captain’s mask. Dropping the mug of hot liquid, which broke and splashed across the floor, Kathryn wrapped both of her arms around her shaking torso, taking long, shuddering breaths, in attempts to stave off the sobs she felt growing in her bruised throat. Seven gently placed her hands on Kathryn’s shoulders, and was about to pull her now violently shaking body into her arms, when the door to the suite burst open._  
  
_The resulting events were ‘unacceptable’ as far as Seven was concerned. She had been abruptly hauled away from Kathryn by several law keepers. “Easy, Seven. Do not resist,” Kathryn had said. Seven had time to ponder the strength of the woman who was captain, on her long walk to the incarceration area. She was astounded that Kathryn could seem broken one moment, and on her feet giving orders the next. But, such that Kathryn’s strength was, Seven’s last sight of her was witnessing the Captain dress down an armed, alien law keeper, easily 20 centimetres taller than she was, her elegant hand moving in air as she talked while still clasping her blouse closed with the other._  
  
_It was three days before Seven was allowed to see her Captain again. By that time, her nanoprobes were starting to shut down into energy preservation mode, and Kathryn no longer had any apparent injuries. Seven was allowed to return to the Delta Flyer, accompanied by armed law keepers, in order for her to complete a regeneration cycle. Other than Kathryn being allowed to instruct Seven on the planned procedures for her regeneration, and subsequent return to the incarceration cell, she was not allowed to talk to her. This continued through five of Seven’s regeneration cycles. Three days between seeing Kathryn, who was allowed only to tell Seven brief bits of information. “We are still negotiating your release. They are charging you for attempted murder of their Prime. Yes, I know that you were defending your captain...defending me. Remember, they are very strict in their formalities and procedures. You’ll be out of here soon.” Each brief visit, Seven thought Kathryn looked more and more frail. Ragged. As much as Seven thought she might burst with anger, frustration, and sheer boredom, one look at her worn Captain was all Seven needed to keep from dispatching the armed law keepers who accompanied her back to the Delta Flyer_. _She would place no more burden upon her Captain._  
  
_16 days after her arrest, Seven was removed from her holding cell to a transporter area. She barely had time to wonder where she was being transported to when the familiar tingle of transportation coursed through her body and she reformed in the cockpit of the Delta Flyer. Kathryn was sitting at the helm and instructed Seven to ‘sit down and buckle the hell up,’ as she brought the shuttle’s power to full and warped away from the Zakri home world. In the end, Seven’s release had been as simple as the Prime’s mate finding out about the actions of the Prime, and not wanting a political scandal. Seven did not think to ask how the mate found out; she simply found it acceptable. That was two days ago. The Captain, Seven thought, was so displeased by her actions against the Prime, that she had hardly spoken a word to her since._  
  
Rising from the floor, Seven replicated a cloth to clean the spilled coffee. Placing the soiled cloth and broken mug into the replicator, she started the recycle feature to return the energy back to the ship. They had enough rations and power to last the eight day trip, but it never hurt to save every spare unit of energy whenever possible. With a sigh, setting the regeneration cycle for four hours, Seven slipped into the Borg version of oblivion. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain's Log_ , _stardate 54972.3:_  
  
_The negotiations with the Zakri did not conclude as anticipated. However, in the end, much of the information we were seeking, as well as consent for Seven of Nine and me to traverse their known spatial territory in the Delta Flyer II, was obtained. I was unable to obtain consent for Voyager to travel through Zakri space. Given the unknown length of time that I would be detained while securing the release of my crewman, I ordered Voyager to resume course, which will involve them having to circumvent the uncharted side of the Zakrian nebula._  
  
_We are currently on course to intercept Voyager in less than eight days. Due to interference, we lost contact with Voyager 27 hours ago. It is unknown when communications will be reestablished. Even the recently upgraded Astrometrics lab has had difficulty in retrieving anything more than short distance scans of the space surrounding this solar nebula. It is unknown as to the exact time it will take Voyager to traverse the outer edge to meet up with us on the other side. According to the information the Zakri scientists supplied to Seven of Nine, there is no available pathway through this nebula. I have ordered Commander Chakotay to cease attempts at mapping a route through what seems to be a supergiant size of the Paulson Nebula, and instead, to direct energies of crew and ship toward a safe passage forward. I have full confidence in Commander Chakotay, with Lieutenant Commander Tuvok working as his First, to bring Voyager and crew safely through unknown territory._  
  
_The misunderstanding, in regards to the Zakri charges brought against Seven of Nine, was resolved. Seven of Nine acted with honor and dignity throughout the course of her near 17 day incarceration. I have entered a special commendation for ‘valor and gallantry’ into her unofficial file._  
  
_End Log._  
  
***  
  
_Captain’s Personal Log_ , stardate 54972.5:  
  
_Eight days. Maybe longer. I can maintain a professional resolve alone with Seven for eight more days. But what she must think of me, I can only imagine. The look on her face when she found me in that compromising position was devastating. I am humiliated, angry...completely abashed. I find I can barely speak to her. I am the Captain; I should have known better than to put myself into such a position. I am also grateful...and astounded. I knew that Seven was strong due to her Borg ‘enhancements,’ but the Zakri are massive people. The smallest we encountered was taller than Seven by at least 15 cm. The Prime was easily 2.13 m, and yet, Seven was able to toss him around like a stuffed Flotter doll. I don’t honestly know what would have happened had she not arrived when she did. Actually, I know perfectly well where that encounter was going._  
  
_Their customs regarding ceremony and formalities were so rigid. My intention was to ease the challenges of negotiating with an unknown party; to try to get to know the Prime in a more relaxed environment. It was completely professional...I didn’t realize; I should have researched further. As with most things, there is a balance. Apparently, the Zakri balance their rigidity in formalities with a more...flexible...way of handling informal affairs. My invitation to private conversation and drinks was an open invitation to the Prime for more...involved...conversations. He did not take my refusal very gracefully. I’m not sure I could have held him off much longer. How does the old saying go? It could have been much worse._

_I still find myself thinking back to that event. I know I should be focusing my private thoughts on settling my emotions after such a trauma, but maybe I’ll leave that, along with all of the other horrific events from the Delta Quadrant, for the counselors after we have returned to Earth. Instead, my mind keeps wandering to her, and her reaction to the situation. She hesitated only briefly upon entering our suite before promptly attempting to dispatch my attacker. With nothing more than a look in my direction, she turned her attention to the man scrambling away. While she spoke no words upon entering the suite, the litany of intentions she expressed as she advanced upon the man...recalling them actually brings shivers down my spine. It was purposeful, deadly intent. I find myself horrified...and selfishly gratified...by this side of Seven. The rage she immediately displayed was...extreme. That she was able to...no, willing...to stop her actions by a weakly spoken plea from me…_  
  
_I had hoped that this ‘trip’ would allow for a return to the comfortable nature of our friendship; it has seemed strained for months. I decided that if I can’t have her as...if I can’t allow myself to be more to her...her friendship is invaluable to me. I rely on it. I keep thinking that I don’t know what I’m going to do with her. In reality, I don’t know what I’m going to do with my feelings for her. If I try to pin down the moment when my feelings changed from Captain, mentor, friend, to...something more...I cannot. I’m in trouble with this. In truth, I knew the moment that the Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One stepped out of that Borg alcove, I was in trouble. I wouldn’t exactly say love at first sight…but…_  
  
_I’m sure she hates me right now. In the very least, she has lost respect for her Captain. That part, I can improve upon. I heard the computer announce ‘regeneration complete’ over 3 hours ago. I’m sure she will return to resume her duties at exactly eight hours, as I ordered. My ex-Borg, ever prompt._  
  
_End Log._


	4. Chapter 4

The computer had announced ‘regeneration complete’ at the same time the portable regeneration unit disconnected from the connection ports near Seven of Nine’s lower spine. Seven of Nine opened her eyes and felt a moment of slight disorientation, as her cortical node processed her unusual position. It was customary for Borg to stand upright in their regeneration alcoves. She was currently lying prone on a biobed, while her portable regeneration unit had attached to her from above, where it was tightly fixed into place on the ceiling . It was not her preference, but given the confines of being in a shuttle, this seemed the best option. She was Borg; she had adapted.  
  
Rolling to her side, she sat up. If asked, she would have stated that she was functioning within normal parameters. However, she was not sure that would be completely accurate. While stretching her neck and shoulders, as she had often witnessed Kathryn do, she stood up and glanced about the aft compartment of the shuttle. The space was small, but it was larger than the cell in which she had recently resided for 16 days, 15.2 hours. She still had 3.75 hours in which she had been ordered to remain in this area. Feeling the familiar tedium of boredom, especially pronounced following her recent incarceration, she looked around for a project to busy herself with. Deciding that the supply shelves could benefit from a thorough inventory, she set to work.  
  
With two minutes to spare before she needed to report for duty, Seven finished reshelving the last of the counted equipment. The aft compartment was in order, and with a list of items that needed to be replaced, she closed the last storage door. She was pleased that the team in charge of maintaining updated supplies on the shuttle had been somewhat efficient. The only two items on her list were items that did not meet her Borg standard of perfection, but, she had mused to herself, probably was sufficient for human standards.   
  
Turning quickly, she placed an order from the replicator. Knowing that she was using a tactic described by Naomi Wildman, after her mother had once sent her to bed without supper, she took the item in hand. She stepped through the middle section of the shuttle and into the cockpit, pausing briefly to gaze upon her Captain.  
  
Hearing the swoosh of the cabin door, Kathryn stated without looking up from her console, “You’re exactly on time, Seven.” Not hearing a reply, she turned her head to look at her crewman. Seven stood in the entryway, holding a mug outstretched in one hand. “Seven?” Kathryn queried, as she turned in her chair to completely face her.  
  
Brought out of her momentary reverie by Kathryn’s attention, Seven started forward. Reaching the spot between the operations and tactical stations, she stopped. Handing the mug down to Kathryn, she said, “For you.” A fleeting look of surprise crossed Kathryn’s face, as she glanced down into a steaming cup of coffee. Smiling softly, she accepted the mug, and then looked questioningly up into the ex-Borg’s eyes.  
  
“A ‘peace offering,’ Captain,” Seven stated, moving her hands to link behind her back in her favored stance. Before Kathryn could speak, she continued, “I believe I have erred, and now owe you an apology. I am...sorry...that I caused a situation which led to the cessation of negotiations with the Zakri. My intention was not to add additional burden to you. I regret that I have failed you in this mission.” If having her hands behind her back meant her Captain did not notice the slight tremble in her traitorous hands, Seven considered that acceptable, as long as her voice remained strong. She had failed Kathryn once already; she must not fail in correcting this error.  
  
With a soft gasp, Kathryn was on her feet immediately. Knowing that the only ‘error’ Seven had made was believing that she was to blame for the Zakri affair, she wanted to rectify this immediately. Only able to take one step up the ramp before she was standing in front of Seven, Kathryn had to tilt her head back further than normal to look her in the face.  
  
“Seven, it’s not you who erred. It’s not you who owes an apology.” Relaxing her neck from the odd angle, Kathryn realized that she was standing eye to breast with Seven, and standing very close, at that. Swallowing, she reached out her hand and gestured to the engineering station chair. “Let’s sit down for a moment, Seven. I want to talk to you about this.”  
  
Steering Seven into the chair, and seating herself at the operations station opposite her, Kathryn sat her coffee mug down on the console. Turning fully in her chair, she faced Seven before she spoke. Taking in Seven’s stiff posture with clenched hands in her lap, Kathryn realized how upset Seven was by the Zakri fiasco. Wishing that the seats were closer so that she could offer comfort to Seven, Kathryn took a deep breath, and leaned forward to place her forearms on her knees. _Where do I start? I don’t think she understands what I did._  
  
“Kathryn…” she heard Seven whisper.  
  
Startled to hear Seven use her given name, Kathryn immediately jerked her head up to look at her.  
  
“I am also sorry that I did not kill that, petaQ. He damaged you. I wanted to rip his throat out, and watch him as he perished.” Seven stated evenly.  
  
“Seven, no!” Kathryn gasped in shock. “To kill for the sake of vengeance...that’s not something I would want you to do, ever. In humanity…”  
  
“He was hurting you, Kathryn. I find that completely unacceptable!” Seven interrupted. “It was my job to secure your safety, and also…” Seven trailed off, not completing her thought out loud.  
  
“Seven, I need you to listen to me. You are not to kill anyone just because you can. What you are describing is vigilante justice. You provided for my safety; you got him off of me _and_ put yourself between us. I will make that an order if I have to, but I’d rather you understand why this is important.” Kathryn told her.  
  
“I would _not_ obey that order, Captain,” Seven stated, her voice rising in reflection of the rage she still felt. “I may _choose_ to obey it for someone I do not know, but there are people who are too important in my collective to allow harm to befall them. _You_ are too important, Kathryn, and I failed you!” She stared into Kathryn’s eyes briefly, and then looked away, unable to maintain the contact.  
  
Kathryn was surprised to hear this normally stoic woman passionately describe what was, obviously, her idea of loyalty to family. And Seven had just included _her_. She moved out of her chair and knelt down in front of her. Only when she gently laid a hand on top of Seven’s tightly clenched fists did she notice the tremor they held. Trying to look into Seven’s eyes, she said, “Oh, Seven, you didn’t fail me. You _saved_ me. I’m sorry, both as your Captain, and as...your friend...that I put you into that situation.”  
  
Seven did not respond verbally but Kathryn could feel the shaking in her hands lessen; she could see her shoulders relax slightly. “If you had killed him, I don’t think I would have you here today. The Zakri have a death penalty that is immediately enforced for any murder conviction. If they had convicted you, they could have executed you. I don’t think that I could have stopped it.” Still not sure that she was getting through to the stubborn ex-Borg, she continued, “If you had killed him, Seven, they _would_ have executed you.” Choking back the fury that she still felt at the memory...fury at putting herself into that position, fury at almost costing Seven’s life because of her own poor judgement...she couldn’t help but add, “and there wouldn’t have been a _damn_ thing that I could’ve done to save _you._ ”   
  
Squeezing Seven’s hands gently, both to reinforce her message, and to provide comfort, she waited quietly to give her time to process this information. That the physical contact also provided Kathryn with the comfort she desperately needed after this trying ordeal was just fine, too. When Seven finally looked up into Kathryn’s eyes, she nodded once, and softly replied, “I understand, Kathryn.”  
  
Nodding back, Kathryn sighed in relief. Wanting something to break the tension, she let a crooked grin cross her face, asking in part jest, “And, since when are we on a first name basis?” By the look that crossed Seven’s face, Kathryn knew immediately her joke had fallen short.  
  
Mimicking the comforting attempt she had offered the day Kathryn was attacked, Seven reached out with both hands and placed them on Kathryn’s shoulders. “Kathryn, you once told me that as Captain, you couldn’t always be my friend. I accept that. However, in that moment, after the Prime damaged you, I realized that I do not feel the same way about you.” Seeing what was the beginning of hurt cross Kathryn’s facial features, Seven hurriedly continued, “I will always be _your_ friend, even when you are my Captain.”   
  
Kathryn could feel the burning sensation of tears forming in the back of her eyes. “Seven…” she tried, but stopped, unable to speak over the lump forming in her throat. _Tell her Katie,_ a voice screamed in her mind. Swallowing hard, she tried again, “Seven, I take back what I once told you. No matter what, I am always your friend, too.”  
  
Reaching up and removing Seven’s hands from her shoulders, and giving them a squeeze one final time, Kathryn stood up from the floor and sat back down into her chair. When she noticed the corners of Seven’s mouth turn up into her version of a small, shy grin, she smiled back openly. _This_ is what she had hoped to find again; she just wished it hadn’t taken so much drama to get there.  
  
“Kathryn?” Seven queried.  
  
“Yes, Seven?” she replied, now thoroughly enjoying the sound of her name coming from Seven’s mouth.  
  
“Do you always plan to kneel in front of me whenever we are alone together in this shuttle?”  
  
Kathryn threw her head back in outright laughter. Remembering all too well the drama that had precipitated that event, she started to reply. Before she could, however, she was thrown from her chair as the shuttle suddenly lurched sideways. Ignoring her coffee mug, which had also been thrown and now lay broken on the shuttle floor, she climbed back into the operations chair and began working the console. Seven, who had barely managed to keep her seat, was already sliding into helm control.  
  
“Seven, report!”  
  
“Nothing, Captain. There is nothing on sensors.”  
  
“There has to be something! Random space anomalies just don’t happen twice in a span of nine hours. We’re missing something,” Kathryn said in frustration, steadily working on the console in front of her. She was feeling more than frustrated. Nebulas and shuttles, each on their own, were ‘known’ for drawing space travelers into tricky situations. They were currently in a situation that was involving both. Kathryn was starting to become outright concerned.  
  
Silence, except for the sounds of computer chirps and pounding of console buttons, permeated the cockpit. Occasionally, one would ask a question, to be answered in clipped words. Finally, Seven turned in her seat to face Kathryn, who stopped working and looked up at her.  
  
“Nothing, Seven?” Kathryn asked, annoyance coloring her voice.  
  
“Nothing, Captain, other than we have obviously been affected by...something...that has both a gravitational and electromagnetic force. If I were to theorize, it would be coming from the nebula. I simply cannot yet determine what that ‘something’ is,” she replied. She watched her Captain run her hands through her hair, and pinch the bridge of her nose. “I will keep working on it, Captain.” Turning back to her console, she added over her shoulder, “That is the third mug you have broken on this away mission. I think you should no longer use your favored ‘china’ mugs, but instead use the standard _metal_ ones. The way you are breaking them, we will run out before we reach _Voyager_.”

Kathryn started to laugh at Seven’s attempt at humor, but before she could, the _Delta Flyer II_ once again lurched strongly to one side. Grabbing onto chairs and consoles, both women remained seated. They had just enough time to take a breath, and glance worriedly at the other, before it began again. This time, the small vessel pitched and tumbled through space...this time, as the inertial dampeners went on and off line, both women were flung from their chairs, bouncing around the cockpit...this time, neither one was able to return to their chairs, remaining crumpled on the shuttle floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The _Delta Flyer II_ was adrift. The event had caused a disruption to the shuttle’s core systems. Fortunately, for the two unconscious passengers, the auto pilot had reengaged, stopping the uncontrolled tumbling motion of the shuttle through space. It was not fortunate that the main power conduit, which supplied power to the shuttle’s core systems, had blown out after only a brief reengagement. With nothing in surrounding space to alter its trajectory, the shuttle was left drifting in a steady, forward motion. Remaining unchecked, and given enough time, this unintended course would lead the shuttle directly into the gravitational pull of a planetary object.  
  
After the initial throw from her chair, and ongoing extreme turbulence, Seven had shoved her Borg enmeshed hand into the bottom of the helm control panel, and had pulled herself into the floor space between the chair and helm. While this effectively lodged her body in a way that mostly protected it from being tossed about, it did not prevent her head from banging hard into the underside of the control panel. Before blacking out, the last thing she could remember seeing was the body of her Captain slamming against the ceiling of the shuttle.  
  
Opening her eyes, Seven gasped in pain. As the shuttle had tumbled, her limp, unconscious body had continued to be bounced around. Having her hand buried into the control panel had acted as an anchor for her body, but her shoulder had paid a heavy price. Trying to raise her head to assess her surroundings, she knocked it on the underside of the helm control panel once more. Swearing to herself, she brought her free hand to her head. There was a swollen area, but no blood. Her vision was clearing, and she did not feel dramatically dizzy. If she had a concussion, it was likely mild, and already being repaired by the flood of nanoprobes she knew to be actively coursing through her veins.  
  
Using her right hand, she began pulling herself out from under the console. The pain that shot up her left arm and shoulder as she pulled her left hand free of the console was almost enough to cause her to black out again. Almost. Still lying on the floor, catching her breath, Seven glanced around the cockpit. There was smoke, but she could not tell if there was an active fire. The fire system had not activated so she felt certain that the smoke was from blow relays or conduits...unless the fire system had been knocked off line like the inertial dampers. This thought was enough to push her through the pain and onto her feet.  
  
Standing allowed Seven to have a full view of the cockpit interior. Glancing down at the helm console, she noted that most of the shuttle’s primary systems seemed to be offline. The only lights illuminating the cockpit were small emergency lights, which contained separate battery packs. The batteries had a usage span of 12 hours, and would have activated immediately following a blackout in the ship. Consulting her internal chronometer, she estimated she had been unconscious for no more than one hour. There was continued gravity, controlled temperature, and, she noted, considerably less smoke, as the air continued to be recycled. Deducing that at least part of environmental control had remained online, probably thanks to the way it was configured, she decided that the shuttle was as safe as it could be for the moment, and slowly began moving toward the rear of the cockpit.   
  
A feeling of immense worry sped her steps as she realized that she was unable to locate her intended target, Captain Janeway. Not finding her in the cockpit as expected, Seven stepped forward to trigger the doorway and enter the center compartment of the _Delta Flyer II_. With systems offline, the door remained closed. In her typical Borg manner, she attempted to raise her left hand to use her Borg enhanced strength to pry the door open. The strain from attempting to move the unresponsive shoulder was enough to illicit sharp, burning pain. Screaming in frustration, she pounded on the door with her right fist.  
  
_There!_ She heard something. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened. _Yes, there it is again_...a low moan. Looking around frantically, she located the emergency hand actuator. Using only her right arm, she attached it to the door, and wedged it partially open. Pushing through the narrow opening, she spotted her Captain’s legs where she was lying on her side...half in the center section, half in the aft compartment with her shoulders and head hanging down the stairway, her body wedging open the aft compartment door.  
  
Stepping gently around Kathryn’s legs, Seven leaned her back against the aft compartment door, and pushed it the rest of the way open. Looking down upon her unconscious Captain, she immediately noted a dried stream of blood from her ear. A solid area of contusion covered that side of her face. For fear of being overwhelmed with emotions, she would not allow herself to consider what that might mean. Stepping down into the aft compartment, she pulled out the biobed and grabbed a medical kit.  
  
Kneeling beside Kathryn’s head, Seven ran a medical tricorder over her head, upper, and middle body. With no injury noted to her spinal cord, Seven gently moved her down the stairway and turned her onto her back. While she might have been able to ignore the rush of emotion that she felt when she looked upon Kathryn’s bruised and bloodied face, she felt her breath catch when she noticed a path of tears that had washed through the blood that had dried on her face. _Oh, Kathryn_ , she thought, gently tracing her finger along a line of dried tears.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Seven scanned Kathryn a second time. The results showed multiple contusions, two broken ribs, a fractured right radial bone, a broken right zygomatic bone, and a concussion. Scanning lower, she found that Kathryn also had a fractured right fibula. No other internal injuries were noted. Her Captain was in bad shape, but she would survive. Noting that the medical tricorder gave a recommendation for a dose of an anti-inflammatory medication, Seven loaded a hypospray and pressed it to Kathryn’s neck.  
  
Now that Seven knew Kathryn was in stable condition, despite still being unconscious, she knew the best chance she had to get them out of this situation was to help herself. Turning the medical tricorder on herself, she ran it up and down her body. As she had expected, she had suffered a minor concussion, but her nanoprobes were already busy healing that injury. What contusions she suffered would also be repaired shortly, in the same manner. It was a dislocated left shoulder that would need immediate repair. Standing, knowing that the abrupt way in which she was about to snap her shoulder back into place was not recommended, she turned to the door frame. Taking a deep breath, and clenching her jaw, Seven drew back and jammed her shoulder into the frame. Hard. Even as she felt relief as her shoulder popped back into place, the pain was enough to take her to her knees. As she rested and willed herself not to pass out again, she found herself grateful that Kathryn had insisted she complete a regeneration cycle. Her nanoprobes were fully online and active.  
  
After a few cleansing breaths, Seven stood. Until her nanoprobes could complete the healing to the joint, she knew that she should probably put her arm into a sling; she just didn’t have the time for that. Reaching back into the medial kit, she pulled out the bone knitter and began repair on the multiple fractures in Kathryn’s body.   
  
Once the bone repair was complete, Seven gathered a water bottle from the ration closet, gauze from the medical kit, and set to work gently washing blood from Kathryn’s face. As she worked, she began softly speaking to her, “Kathryn, you need to wake up. I know you are in pain. I need you to open your eyes.” The cool water and the sounds of Seven’s voice seemed to have little effect on Kathryn, but did elicit a soft moan. Understanding that Kathryn would need her rest, but feeling desperate for her to wake up, Seven tried another tactic. “Captain Janeway!” she stated louder, “The warp core is about to breach...wake up. You must comply!” Blue-grey eyes, full of confusion and fear, opened immediately.  
  
Groaning loudly, Kathryn grabbed her head with both hands. “Seven…” she cried weakly.  
  
“Easy, Captain. You have been damaged, but you are going to be...okay.” Seven assured her. “You have sustained a moderate concussion. I have administered a pain relieving anti-inflammatory, but other than rest, that is all that is recommended at this time.” Stopping Kathryn from speaking again, Seven continued, “Here, let me help you.” Moving to kneel behind her Captain, Seven assisted her to sit up, and then gently pulled her back, allowing Kathryn to lean against her.   
  
“I’m dizzzzzy…” Kathryn slurred. “My eyes won’t focus.”  
  
“Those are normal symptoms, Captain. They will pass. Do you feel nauseated?” When Kathryn shook her head in reply, but grimaced at the pain it caused, Seven continued, “Here. Drink some water. Your body has been through great trauma.” As Kathryn took small sips of the water, Seven started filling her in on their injuries, and the state of the shuttle.   
  
When she finished her report, she glanced around Kathryn’s shoulder to notice her eyes closed, the water bottle resting in her lap. Setting the bottle aside, she rose to her feet and gently lifted her Captain into her arms. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Seven took a moment to commit into memory the feeling of holding Kathryn Janeway in her arms before laying her onto the biobed, propping up the head of the bed, and attaching manual straps to hold Kathryn in place, should the unknown spatial event occur again. Looking down upon her sleeping Captain, Seven sighed, and turned to make her way back to the cockpit; there was work to be done.  
  
***  
  
After waking up strapped to a biobed, Kathryn struggled against the ties holding her in place. Feeling panic rise in her chest, she willed herself to take slow, deep breaths. _Where am I?_ Looking around, she thought, _shuttle_... _Delta Flyer_. Images of being tossed around the cockpit started to come back to her. On one such throw, she recalled her body hitting and activating the door to the center compartment. Another jostle had her thrown against the aft door. After that, nothing.   
  
Groaning, she raised her head and tried again to unfasten her confinements. This time she was successful; clearly whoever had strapped her down didn’t mean for her to stay there against her will. Slowly sitting up on the edge of the biobed, she realized that she was a bit dizzy, and had one hell of a headache. _That’s right_ , she thought. _Seven said I had a concussion..._  
  
Extricating herself from the rest of the straps, she eased herself off the biobed onto her feet. _Oh my gods_. She hurt. Every part of her that felt like it had been hit by a runaway hovercraft. As she stood, she felt her foot knock something over...a bottle of water. Reaching down to collect the water, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Leaning against the biobed for support, Kathryn sipped the water as the dizziness subsided. Glancing around, she noticed the only illumination was the emergency lighting. Staring at the darkened screen of the replicator, she felt a surge of trepidation. _Oh, this is bad_ , she thought, _no coffee…_  
  
After a few tentative steps into the cockpit, Kathryn felt like she was getting some stability back. Her head was absolutely throbbing, but seriously, when didn’t it? “Seven?” she croaked out, her voice betraying her weakened state. Noticing long legs sticking out from under the engineering console, Kathryn moved to the operations station and took a seat. The console was offline. Sighing, she swiveled the chair to face engineering, and gave the closest foot a slight shove with her boot. There was a thump from under the console, followed by a bit of surprising curse words. _Is she cursing in Bajoran?_ Holding back a very inappropriate grin... _I blame the concussion_...as a very rumpled looking Seven of Nine emerged, she stated, “Report, Seven.”  
  
“Captain, you are awake.” Seven stood, and without offering anything further, headed back into the aft compartment, only to return as Kathryn was calling out, “Seven?!” Kneeling in front of her Captain, Seven began running a medical tricorder over her. “You were very injured, Captain.”  
  
“That can wait,” Kathryn stated firmly. “Give me a report on the ship!”  
  
“I am capable of doing both,” Seven said, as she snapped the tricorder shut. Looking at Kathryn with a tilted head and raised eyebrow, she added, “Your concussion is improving. Unfortunately, I cannot say that is entirely true of this vessel _._ ”  
  
Seven preceded to describe the multi-system failure that the shuttle had undergone. That she called it ‘near catastrophic failure’ did not bode well with the Captain. Seven had initially put all of her efforts into restoring full life support, but the basics of temperature control, oxygen supply, and gravity were the most she had yet to coax out of the system. As she had been working, she had also formulated a theory as to what had caused the mysterious event.   
  
“A gravitational-electromagnetic shock wave? Seven, those would be detectable by scans, even from the limited capabilities of a shuttle.” Kathryn argued.   
  
“Agreed, normally.” Seven stated, “However, I am currently formulating a theory that this ‘Zakrian’ nebula may actually be masking a binary pulsar star system.”  
  
“A pulsar?!” Kathryn exclaimed. _No wonder I have such a headache,_ she thought, recalling the last time she flew so near a pulsar. “That means you think we have been affected by some sort of wave front.”  
  
“Again, Captain, this is only a theory, but yes, a wave front consisting of gravitational and electromagnetic radiation. It would explain why our scans were unable to detect what directly affected our vessel. The anomaly had already passed over. Our scans would have had to be directly scanning the wave front as it approached in order to detect it.” Watching as her Captain gently rubbed her right temple, Seven continued, “The Zakri scientists did tell me that due to the extreme navigational hazards within this region of their territory, there has been little exploring. In fact, they stated that this region of their territory is completely avoided. There is even a second Class M planet in this star system, which has remained unpopulated, due to its orbital pathway so near the nebula.”  
  
Kathryn sighed. Shaking her head, she asked her crewman, “Assuming your theory is correct…” she started. Holding up her hand to forestall the commentary she could tell was about to erupt from Seven, she continued, “ _Assuming_ your theory is correct, what would your recommended course of action be?”  
  
“I would…” Seven started, as she looked around the darkened interior of a barely functioning shuttle, “...get the engines back online, and then ‘get the hell out of Dodge,’ as Lieutenant Paris would say.”  
  
***  
  
Kathryn and Seven had been working steadily to reroute power throughout the shuttle. They were defenseless, with no working navigational, deflector, propulsion, or tactical control. Kathryn had prioritized the order of the needs to fix, starting with deflectors and navigation. However, another slight lurch of the shuttle pushed inertial dampeners to the top of the priority list. The last wave front had caught them off guard at a moment when the two women were standing in discussion near the engineering console. The force of the movement was just enough that they both were knocked off balance, as Kathryn fell against Seven. They were spared another fall when Seven grabbed ahold of the nearby console with her Borg hand, and Kathryn with the other. Instinctively, she pulled Kathryn against her into a protective stance.   
  
Moments passed after the wave front had moved over the shuttle. As if willing the shuttle to remain still, they continued to lean against one another, both secretly reveling in the nearness of the other. Seven released her hold on the console, and used both arms to calmly pull Kathryn flush against her. Looking down into her eyes, Seven felt intrigued when she felt Kathryn start to tremble.   
  
Kathryn felt drawn into blue eyes, and took a small, shuddered breath. Before she could speak, she suddenly felt her body shifting, as Seven eased her Captain down into the engineering chair. They maintained eye contact as Seven slowly reached behind the chair, drew out a safety harness, and fastened it around her.   
  
The click of the harness brought Kathryn out of her trance. “Seven?” she started to query.  
  
“We cannot risk your head being injured again, Captain,” she said softly. And like the wave front that had precipitated this moment, it passed, as Captain and crewman returned to work trying to resolve the shuttle’s system failures.   
  
The first step to the power issue was solved when Seven dismantled the independent battery packs from some of the emergency lights, and connected them to the cockpit replicator. This allowed her to replicate needed power relays, and together, the women began the tedious task of replacing the shuttle’s blown relays.  
  
Upon finishing replacement of a relay under the engineering console, Seven stood and stretched. Even with her Borg enhancements and stamina, she was beginning to feel the effects of their ordeal. Looking down upon the lower backside of her Captain, which was sticking out from under the tactical console, Seven felt a surge of admiration...and pride...at the resilient determination of her captain. With a start, she realized that her gaze was lingering perhaps a bit too long upon the soft, rounded hips of the working Captain. Straightening her spine, inhaling a deep breath, she made a decision.  
  
Approaching the replicator, Seven ignored the slight sting that she still felt from the reprimand Kathryn had made to her when she last attempted to get her Captain to take a break. _‘The only person who is allowed to nag at a Starfleet Captain like this is either their Admiral, their mother, or their spouse. Unless I missed something along the way, Seven of Nine, you are none of those.’_ Seven had conceded the point, but had continued to watch as Kathryn worked in typical fashion, which meant total disregard to her own well-being. That was over an hour ago, and knowing that Kathryn had consumed only water as they were working, she realized that she knew a sure way to have Kathryn take a much needed break. There was just enough power left in the temporary battery pack she had connected to the replicator for what she wanted. Resisting the urge to sigh, Seven watched as the replicator flickered offline, but only after it produced one mug of black coffee.  
  
Kathryn was just pulling herself out from under the tactical console as Seven turned from the replicator. Kneeling in front of her, Seven held out the coffee. “Another peace offering, Seven?” Kathryn asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“Just an...offering, Captain,” Seven replied evenly. After Kathryn took the mug, followed by a deep inhalation of its smell and a sip of the hot brew, Seven stood. Reaching down, she offered Kathryn a hand, and assisted her to her feet.  
  
“This is good, Seven. However, I can’t condone the use of our limited power on a cup of coffee.” That need to reprimand did not stop her, however, from taking a long drink of her favored beverage. Feeling an instant recharge from the treat, she sighed. “But, thank you. I think I needed this.”  
  
Seven took advantage of Kathryn’s admission, and stated, “You will note, Captain, that I _did_ replicate your coffee in a metal mug. I did not believe us to have enough power to continue to replicate _china_ mugs every time you break one.” Enjoying the laughing smile that graced her captain’s face, Seven changed the conversation to more personal.   
  
“Kathryn, I am feeling fatigued.” Seven did not enjoy watching Kathryn’s facial expression change so rapidly from laughing to concern.  
  
“Seven, why didn’t you say so before? Tell me what you are feeling. Are you injured?” Kathryn immediately asked in alarm, reaching out and placing a hand on Seven’s upper arm.  
  
Glancing down at the hand on her arm, she stated, “My injuries have been healed, but I believe that my nanoprobes have been depleted. As we do not have the power available for me to complete a regeneration cycle, I believe that I am required to consume nutritional supplements, and to rest.” She paused briefly before adding hopefully, “Perhaps now would be a good time to do that?”  
  
Kathryn straightened her shoulders, and looking around the darkened cockpit, she frowned. “I’m sorry, Seven, but I think we need to finish bringing the full power back online. Can you hold out for just a bit longer?”  
  
This time, Seven did not resist the urge to sigh, adding, “Yes, Captain.”  
  
“Good,” Kathryn replied, letting the look on her face soften, “and then, we can both take a break.”  
  
Stating, “Acceptable,” Seven moved down the ramp toward the helm console. “Perhaps while I finish placing these last two relays, you will man the engineering station? It would be beneficial if you could control the systems as they are brought back online so that the new relays are not overloaded by a power surge.”  
  
Already sitting at the engineering console, Kathryn looked over her shoulder and stated, “Just fix them, Seven...and give me a head’s up before you make the last connection.”  
  
After a few minutes, Seven leaned partly out from under the helm console, to say, “Yes, Captain. I am finishing the link in 3...2...1.”  
  
Kathryn began working the engineering board furiously. _Warp core...fusion reactor...life support...deflection array...tactical...navigation...propulsion…_  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise and sparks flew where Seven was lying on the floor near the helm console. Quickly ducking her head away, she waited until the sparks ceased. Waving smoke away, she glanced back into the console. “The propulsion relay blew,” she stated simply.  
  
Kathryn stood and looked down at Seven, who was just crawling back out from the smoking console. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“No, Captain, but I believe that it would be better to wait until this cools down before attempting another replacement,” she replied.  
  
“Damn,” Kathryn muttered. With a deep, tired sigh, she returned to the engineering console. As she continued to verify that the other systems were now being powered, she ordered Seven, “Take over the Operations console, and start diagnostics on the warp core, fusion reactor, and active systems. Those diagnostics will take a while to complete. While we’re waiting, the propulsion relay can cool down, and we can take a ‘lunch’ break.”  
  
Finally getting what she had been wanting, which was a break and nutrition intake for Kathryn, Seven completed the order quickly. As they both stood to move to the aft compartment, Kathryn stated, “I think we should stick with rations for this meal. I know they aren’t the best, but I don’t want to expend more power than we truly must.”  
  
“Agreed. I can report that I completed a full inventory on the contents of this compartment, including the rations. All are within acceptable parameters...with the exception of two concerning ration packs,” Seven said.  
  
“An inventory? When did you have time to complete an inventory?” Kathryn quizzed her.  
  
“When you ‘sent me to my room’ earlier,” Seven replied, using another phrase learned from Naomi Wildman.  
  
“Oh…” Kathryn breathed, feeling a faint blush creep up her neck. She hadn’t realized how absolutely condescending that order had been, until now. “Seven...I...I’m sorry for how that must have felt to you. I just…” she trailed off.  
  
Feeling a change in her Captain’s mood, Seven turned to her, “You just...what, Captain?”  
  
“It’s not very captainly, Seven. I just...needed some time to myself. And, I was worried about you, personally. You were not allowed full regeneration cycles while you were being detained. I think it was just an easy way to accomplish both.” In retrospect, she realized that she would have been livid, had their roles been reversed.   
  
Nodding once to acknowledge her Captain’s apology, Seven placed her hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. “It is ‘okay’, Kathryn. I understand what it is like to be worried about your...friend. I, too, have been personally worried about you.”  
  
Smiling up at Seven, Kathryn started to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of her stomach loudly growling. As her smile changed into a laugh, she reached up and took hold of Seven’s hand, turning her toward the ration cabinet, and said, “I think we better eat before my stomach mutinies.” Noticing the two ration packs that were set to the side, she reached for one.  
  
“I cannot recommend that, Kathryn. I believe it to be in error. It does not seem like it would be of nutritional benefit,” Seven told her.  
  
Looking down, Kathryn couldn’t help but laugh again. “Seven, it’s Welsh rarebit,” she informed her. Continuing to laugh at the baffled look on Seven’s face, she explained, “It’s cheese on toast, basically. To me, it is the ultimate in comfort food.” As she spoke, she began opening the ration pack. “My mom used to make it all the time for my sister and me as an after school snack. I love it. In fact, I made it a ‘standing order’ for each _Voyager_ shuttle to be stocked with at least two of these at all times. I figure, if you’re at the point where you’re eating rations on a shuttle, you probably need all the comfort you can get.” Ignoring the incredulous look coming from Seven, she forked a bite and tried to hand the cutlery to her, “Here, try a bite…”  
  
Seven looked at the questionable food, up to her captain, and back to food again. As she looked back up and opened her mouth to speak, she noticed a fork full of ‘goo’ coming toward her face. Catching Kathryn by the proffered wrist, she paused, looking her in the eyes. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, she lowered her mouth to the waiting food, and eased her mouth around the utensil. As she pulled back, she licked her lips before starting to ingest the bite. Finally, she stated, “Taste is relevant.”  
  
Realizing that she was staring at Seven’s lips, Kathryn quickly covered by asking, “So, you like it?”  
  
“I do not,” she replied. Noticing the corners of Kathryn’s mouth took a slight downward turn, she added, “But, it is not as bad as leola root.”  
  
Laughing out loud at that assessment, Kathryn reached into the ration supply and handed another pack to Seven. “Here. You can eat fried chicken.”  
  
The two women sat together on bench seating in the aft compartment, eating and resting. After the food was gone, and Seven had convinced Kathryn to take another hypospray of the anti-inflammatory medication, Kathryn had continued to tell Seven about the food that her mother used to make ‘back on the farm’ in Indiana. “Remember, Seven, when we get back, I want to take you there,” she had added. The small, bashful smile that crossed Seven’s face at this statement gave Kathryn pause. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the notifying chirp of the computer announcing the first of the diagnostics had completed, and systems were now beginning to come fully online. Both knowing that their rest time was over, they rose and began moving toward the cockpit. Before they could even make it the few steps, however, the shrill alarm of a proximity alert sounded through the air.  
  
Racing to the helm control, Kathryn looked out the front viewscreen and gasped. “Seven!” she barked loudly, as she slid into the control chair, “We have to get propulsion back online _now_!”  
  
Seven, who had stopped at the operations console, did not need to look out the front viewscreen to know what had caused the emergent alarm in Kathryn’s voice. Clearly visible on her navigational viewscreen was the only obvious object nearby that could be causing such danger to their still unnavigable shuttle...the second Class M planet in the Zakrian system. Quickly accessing the replicator, which had come back online with the rest of the environmental controls, she ordered another relay. Turning, she raced toward the helm console.  
  
“Seven,” Kathryn started informing her, “We have 10 minutes at most before we are close enough to this planet to be pulled into its gravitational exosphere. I have navigation to guide the shuttle, but no propulsion. Without propulsion, I cannot avoid or control entry into the atmosphere.”   
  
“I am fully aware of how shuttles work, Captain,” Seven replied, diving between Kathryn’s legs and into the helm console. An anxious couple minutes passed as Seven worked. Kathryn was about to lose patience when Seven announced, “Propulsion should come online in 3...2...1…”  
  
Just as the propulsion started to come on, there was another loud pop, followed by cracking noises, cursing in an unknown language, and an ex-Borg hurriedly vacating the helm console. Kathryn drew up her legs out of the way, at the same time she reached out and batted at sparks in Seven’s hair. Not even noticing the smacks to her head, Seven was on her feet and dashing toward the rear of the cockpit, shouting, “The connecting conduit must have had a crack in it. I have to replace both!”  
  
She was back within a minute, needed parts in hand. The situation now was life or death, and neither woman found it necessary to state more than basic facts.   
  
“Six minutes.” Kathryn stated. “Five minutes…four...three. Come on, Seven. This is cutting too close...Two minutes, Seven, give me _something_...One minute until we enter atmosphere, Seven, do it NOW!”  
  
The power of the propulsion came online mere seconds before entering the atmosphere. It was too late to power up to warp; Kathryn did the next best thing. Navigating the shuttle by thrusters, she corrected the angle of their descent into the lower layers of the planet's atmosphere. As the _Delta Flyer II_ broke into the troposphere of the planet, Seven, who was still between Kathryn’s legs and inside the helm console yelled out, “This relay isn’t going to hold much longer, Captain!”  
  
Knowing she had two choices...try to head back into space, which would require additional power to make it back through the upper atmosphere and further stress the relay, or land. Thankful this was a Class M planet, she set her sights on finding an appropriate location for an emergency code blue landing situation. Not having much time to choose, she opted for what looked like a large plain, hoping it was suitable.  
  
Seven pulled herself out from under the Captain’s chair, and realizing her intent, grabbed the chair’s safety harness and hurriedly fastened it around Kathryn. Ignoring her yell for Seven to ‘sit the hell down,’ she finished securing her Captain, and then leapt into the engineering chair, quickly securing herself just as she felt Kathryn reversing the thrusters. She had time to think that they might actually make it before suddenly feeling the nose of the shuttle aim upwards at the same time it made a sharp bank to starboard.  
  
“It's a bog!” Kathryn yelled. “I can’t land there.” As she was steering over a line of trees, toward a second clearing, the relay finally blew, causing sparks to fly around her legs. “Seven, retract the warp nacelles!” she screamed, too late as the tops of massive trees banged against the nacelles. “We’re going down!” she yelled, just before the shuttle slammed into the ground, grinding itself into the planet’s soil, shearing off part of a wing in the process.   
  
The shuttle came to a final stop just short of another line of trees. At first, neither woman moved. The sparks and popping from relays and exploding conduits finally ceased, as smoke once again filled the compartment. Kathryn finally, slowly, turned in her chair to look at her ex-Borg. Seven looked up from her console and stated the obvious, “We have crashed, Kathryn.”  
  
Turning to look out the front viewscreen at the alien planet, she replied, “But, at least we’re alive…”


	6. Chapter 6

Starfleet training and years of experience being stranded in the Delta Quadrant had trained Captain Kathryn Janeway to deal with one catastrophe and quickly be ready for the next. That fact did not, however, improve her mood in this situation. After taking a moment to glance out the front viewscreen, she returned her attention to the situation at hand. Looking back at Seven, she asked, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“I am not, Captain. However, one of the relays must have sent a massive power surge to the warp core; it is going into overload. I am shutting it down...now,” she replied.  
  
“Damn. Tell me the fusion reactor is still functioning!” she exclaimed, as she moved to sit behind Seven at the Operations console.  
  
Seven sighed. “It is not.” Glancing over her shoulder at Kathryn, and looking into the beginnings of a Captain Janeway glare, she quickly added, “I should also report that the combined effects of the multiple gravitational-electromagnetic shock waves have essentially drained the shuttle’s fusion reactor of its backup energy supply. Before crashing, our power was coming primarily from the warp core. With that now offline, the only power supply is a limited amount that remains in the backup power unit.”  
  
Swiveling her chair toward Seven, Kathryn asked in exasperation, “Do you have any good news?”   
  
“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven replied tenderly, turning in her chair to look her Captain in the eyes. “We are alive.”  
  
Her own words, so innocently repeated back to her, caught Kathryn off guard. Her breath briefly caught in her chest, as her eyes fell. Feeling a wave of emotion, and the burning of tears in the back of her eyes, she reached across the space between them and gripped one of Seven’s hands with both of hers. Immediately feeling ridiculous for ‘ _being dramatic_ ’, she started to pull her hands away, but was stopped when a Borg enmeshed hand came to rest on top of hers. Looking up into blue eyes, Kathryn felt a single tear glide down her check. “Seven…” she whispered.  
  
“We are alive, Kathryn, and we are together. We _will_ adapt,” Seven said.   
  
Kathryn found herself equally wanting to wrap her arms around Seven of Nine, _and_ to chuckle at Seven’s adamant pronouncement of adaptation. Letting a small, crooked smile grace her face, she gave a tired nod, and replied, “We will adapt, Seven. Let’s get to work.”  
  
As Kathryn had been handling the shuttle landing, Seven had been able to release a simple homing beacon. With possible interference from the gravitational-electromagnetic waves from the nebula, they didn't know how long it would remain functional, or how long the power unit of the device would even last. If it remained, it would be the only means they had to notify _Voyager_ of their whereabouts. With their primary power sources offline, and the loss of a wing, they certainly would not be leaving the planet’s surface without assistance from _Voyager’s_ crew and the large engineering replicators, so they set about powering down all systems that they deemed to be nonessential for surviving on an alien planet. And, survival on this planet was going to have its challenges.  
  
The planet was a Class M with breathable air compositionally similar to Terran atmosphere. It had a slow rotation, with a diurnal cycle that was 3.4 times slower than Earths’ standard 24 hour cycle. This meant that they would spend approximately 40 hours in daylight, followed by 40 hours of darkness. Having crashed approximately 20 degrees north of the planet’s equator, they could expect warmer days and temperate, but cooler nights. Scans of the area showed that they had landed on an area of elevation, in a clearing that was approximately 90 meters in diameter, and was likely part of the nearby bog during whatever wet season this area had. There were many life signs, denoting an abundance of wildlife, however there was no evidence of any sentient life.   
  
The timing of their crash had landed them in an hour nearing nightfall. Taking time to make one cursory excursion around the shuttle, they verified the extent of damage. Considering that they crashed, the damage was sparse, but not fixable by their limited power and replicating abilities. Kathryn made the decision that they would shelter their first night cycle on this planet inside their shuttle. They were on stable ground, and sheltered on one side by a large stand of trees. Unless something extreme happened, she was already considering their best bet would be to use the _Delta Flyer II_ as their haven until _Voyager_ arrived.   
  
Their biggest concern was going to be conserving as much power in the shuttle as possible. Although it would not be her first choice, it was entirely possible for Kathryn to completely ‘rough it’. However, it was still required for Seven to be able to complete regeneration cycles every 72 hours. It would also be of benefit if they could maintain partial power to the computers and environmental system. While they were examining the shuttle in the last remaining hours of daylight, Seven had explained a plan that she thought would increase their energy supply.  
  
“With more than 40 straight hours of daylight,” she had explained, “this planet does not lack for sunlight. I can easily devise small solar chargers which we can use to recharge the battery units from the emergency lights in the shuttle. I have already created a way to connect those battery units to the replicator. This way, Kathryn, you will not have to go without your coffee.”  
  
After laughing at Seven’s teasing gibe, Kathryn grew suddenly serious. “You know, Seven, my ‘coffee addiction’ is meaningless. I’m extremely concerned about how we are going to get enough power to maintain your regeneration cycles, especially since we don’t know how long we’re going to be stranded here. Do you think that we could build more, or even larger, solar panels to charge the back up power unit in the _Flyer_ so that we could have enough power to recharge _you_ on a regular basis?” When Seven did not immediately respond, Kathryn stopped what she had been doing and looked up to find her staring with a small grin on her face. “Seven? I’m serious.”  
  
Seven felt the grin grow on her face, slightly. She could not seem to help it. “You care about me more than coffee,” she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“Of course, I do!” Kathryn exclaimed. “I love my coffee, but Seven I...I care about you way more than coffee. Besides, I need you...healthy. I need you to be healthy so that we can survive this planet.” Seeing Seven continue to smile, and adding a raised eyebrow, Kathryn laughed, and gave her a gentle poke in the ribs, saying, “Come on, you. Let’s finish up so we can get back inside the _Flyer_ before dark.”  
  
Once inside the shuttle, they settled into unhurried work. They gathered up the majority of the battery units from the emergency lights, leaving only a couple in the aft compartment, one in the small ensuite, and four in the cockpit, where they were doing their work. If they were to have any light inside the shuttle throughout the entire 40 hours of darkness, these batteries would have to be changed out several times, but they had enough. That left the limited power supply in the back up unit.   
  
Kathryn had wanted to maintain the shuttle’s shielding, given that they didn’t actually know what type of animals were local to this area. However, that would take a large part of the remaining energy. She surmised that the noise from the crash, and the alien scent of their shuttle, would be enough to keep any of the locals away for a while. It was Seven who suggested using the proximity alarm to alert them if anything of large size approached. With the duranium-enforced hull plating, it would take something large to be of concern, anyway.  
  
Sitting next to each other on the floor of the cockpit, they started to work on creating the small solar charging units. Their conversation was primarily about their current situation, and the work at hand. At one point, Kathryn noticed that Seven had stopped working. Glancing up, she found blue eyes staring at her. “What, Seven?” she asked.  
  
Taking a moment's pause, and allowing her small grin to lift the corners of her mouth, Seven replied, “You care about me more than coffee.”  
  
Smiling and nodding, Kathryn merely agreed, as she continued her work. “Mmmm-hhmm.”  
  
“Do you care about _all_ of your friends more than coffee?” Seven asked.  
  
Feeling a bit devilish, Kathryn licked her lips, and looked up at her, allowing her crooked smile brighten her face before she answered, “Only you, Seven. Definitely only you.” Feeling a faint blush starting up the base of her throat, she quickly looked back down at her work. _Did I just flirt with Seven of Nine?_ Hearing a soft ‘acceptable’ from her companion, she looked back up, only to find this moment, too, had passed, and Seven had gone back to her work.  
  
After a few hours of working on small solar charges, Kathryn was feeling everything...her recent injuries, the stress of having crashed, the hardness of the floor against her bottom. Standing up, she stretched, and was caught off guard by a yawn. Suddenly feeling quite fatigued, she looked down at Seven and asked, “How are you? Do you feel like you need to eat or rest? I think I need a break.”  
  
“I believe I do require a nutritional supplement at this time. What I am doing is not taxing on me, so I do not believe that I require rest. However, it has been many hours since _you_ have had proper sleep. Perhaps we could eat a meal together, and then I can ‘take first watch’ while you sleep?”  
  
Kathryn nodded and muttered a soft, “I think I’ll take you up on that,” and, offering Seven a hand up, led the way into the aft compartment. Sitting on the same bench where they last shared a meal together, they ate from the ration supply, quietly enjoying the other’s company.  
  
Seven ate slower than Kathryn, and as she was finishing her meal, she noticed that Kathryn had completed her meal and had started gently rubbing her right shoulder. Shortly after, Kathryn had excused herself to the ensuite, and returned with a wet cloth, which she was holding lightly against the right side of her face. Her face still had a significant contusion from the injuries sustained when she had been thrown around inside the tumbling shuttle. Picking up and disposing both finished meal packs, Seven returned with a dermal regenerator in hand.   
  
“Oh, no, we can’t waste that energy, Seven. We need to save the charge in case of an emergency,” Kathryn stated, already knowing Seven’s intentions. “My bruises may be uncomfortable now, but they will heal. It will just take a couple of days.”   
  
“An emergency has _already_ happened, Kathryn. These contusions should have _already_ been taken care of, however, we have not had the time until now.” When it was clear that her Captain was about to insist that the device not be used, Seven quickly continued, “Kathryn, it distresses me to see you injured. I, too, need you…healthy. Please, allow this. The device can easily be recharged by solar power.”  
  
Looking into caring blue eyes, and against the will of her inner Captain, Kathryn consented. Turning the right side of her face toward Seven, she let her eyes drift closed. Hissing slightly at the sting of healing as Seven carefully worked the device around her right eye, Kathryn, reached out a hand and laid it on Seven’s nearby thigh, the contact acting as a way to steady herself. She remained that way, allowing herself to be tended to, until she felt a soft caress to her face. “Thank you, Seven,” she said quietly.  
  
“This is healed,” Seven stated, still casually caressing her cheek, “but I am aware that you will have more contusions. I am most concerned about those that will have formed from the impact that caused your broken ribs.”  
  
With a sigh, Kathryn stated, “I can get those areas. There’s no need for you to bother…”  
  
“Kathryn, that would be inefficient. Your bruises will likely be posterior, where you will be unable to effectively reach. Is there a reason that you do not wish for me to assist you?” Seven asked.  
  
Not knowing anyway to say no, Kathryn merely stated weakly, “I will have to be...undressed.” Receiving no reply, she took a deep breath and slowly stood, turning her back to Seven, feeling very much like a freshman using the community showers at the Academy for the first time. _No, this is worse,_ she thought, _I’m undressing in front of_ ** _her_** _._ Her tunic long since removed, she untucked her grey t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Immediately, she heard a deep gasp from Seven, and felt hands on her back.   
  
“Kathryn, this contusion looks far worse than what was on your face. It is very extensive, covering most of your right side,” Seven said, hands gently exploring a particularly darkened area just below Kathryn’s right shoulder blade, causing her to wince. Without asking, she unfastened Kathryn’s bra, and began to push the straps off from her shoulders.  
  
“Seven!” Kathryn exclaimed, pulling away slightly.  
  
“You will also need to remove your pants, Kathryn. This contusion appears to spread down over your hip,” Seven evenly replied. When Kathryn merely continued to stare at Seven with an incredulous look on her face, she added, “Would you like some help with that, as well?”  
  
Kathryn released an uncomfortable laugh. The dim emergency lighting might have helped to not feel so self-conscious, but she was quite aware that the lowered light would not detract from Seven’s Borg vision. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she had about being undressed in front of her, she began hesitantly unfastening her pants. Hands trembling, and tingling, she also felt the first feelings of arousal starting to kindle. “I can take off my own clothes,” she replied, in a low, wavering voice. “Let’s just get this over with.”   
  
Seven began using the dermal regenerator, starting at Kathryn’s neck and moving methodically downward. While Seven was very concerned about the extent of Kathryn’s injuries, she also was struggling to remind herself to remain focused. She knew that she should not be fixating on the soft feel of Kathryn’s skin under her hand. She knew that committing this sight to memory...Kathryn standing in just her underwear, turned only slightly away, her left arm held across her breasts, her right arm raised and bent over her head...was perhaps wrong. However, she could not help herself.  
  
The work to heal the deep contusions was slow. As Seven neared the area around Kathryn’s right hip, she knelt beside her, breathing against her softly as she spoke, “I am almost finished.” After completing the healing work on the side of the hip and needing to finish healing the front, she placed her hands on Kathryn’s sides to turn her. She had not noticed until then, but Kathryn was trembling. Looking up from her kneeling position in front of Kathryn, Seven found that she had turned her head and was looking down, directly at her, with narrowed eyes and parted lips. _Now, I am trembling,_ Seven thought, as she found herself suddenly struggling to breathe. “Kathryn…” she whispered, both question and homage.  
  
Before she could continue, Kathryn slowly reached down and removed the dermal regenerator from her hand. Letting go of her breasts, she reached out the other hand and stroked Seven’s face. “Thank you for taking care of me,” Kathryn said, speaking so softly that Seven thought it was only her Borg enhanced hearing that allowed her to hear it. And then, Kathryn was gone, having scooped her clothes off the bench and hurried into the ensuite.  
  
Seven raised herself off the floor to sit on the bench, but did not move again until Kathryn came out of the ensuite, already redressed, and began silently converting one of the single seat benches into the pull-out bunk she was going to rest in. Without a word, Seven stood and left the aft compartment. With a sigh, Kathryn stretched out on the bunk knowing that it would be some time before sleep claimed her.  
  
***

Opening her eyes, Kathryn had a brief moment of confusion, and disappointment. Her dreams had been absolutely lovely, filled with soft touches of smooth metal from a Borg enhanced hand. Sighing at the actual memory of feeling Seven’s hands on her, she cringed. _I can’t believe I allowed that. I can’t believe I exposed myself to her. I’m taking advantage of her, projecting my feelings onto her. I’ve got to stop this. I’m her Captain._ Kathryn continued to berate herself as she got out of bed. By the time she left the aft compartment, she had her feelings micromanaged and her Captain’s mask back in place. That all flew out the window when she stepped into a darkened cockpit lit only by flittering lights from outside the front viewscreen.  
  
Through the dark compartment, Kathryn could clearly see Seven leaning against the port side of the helm, intently watching golden lights moving outside the window. Smiling at the image, immediately thinking that Seven looked like a beautiful angel, Kathryn must have made a noise. Seven turned her head to look in her direction, smiled, and moved up the ramp toward her with a hand extended. “Good. You are awake. Come, quietly. They seem to be affected by sudden movement and sound.”  
  
Kathryn took her hand, and allowed herself to be led down the ramp to the helm console. Seven stepped to the side, so that Kathryn could move up against the console to peer out the front viewscreen. Outside the window were countless thousands of tiny, flying, golden lights. “Fireflies, Seven!” she whispered. “At least, that’s what we called them back home.” So captivated by the dancing lights outside, she almost missed the arm that wrapped around her back, as Seven pressed into the space to her left to peer outside with her. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath, and turned her head to look at Seven. If she thought that Seven had looked like an angel before, she certainly did now, as soft golden lights flickered in her eyes. The moment seemed romantic, magical even. _My goddess, I’m not sure how to stop this...I don't think I can..._  
  
Just as Kathryn was about to move away, Seven noticed her staring and turned her head to face her, returning her gaze. Kathryn felt frozen by blue eyes, frozen between what the Captain told her that she should do, and what her heart truly longed for. When Seven pulled her a bit closer, she did not move away, instead letting her body lean into her. Seven smiled a soft smile and said, “There is something I would like to discuss with you.”  
  
Kathryn couldn’t respond immediately. She just stared, and tried to collect her wits. A passing thought about where she had dropped her command mask was as much as she could muster before Seven started to speak, “Kathryn, I would like to change the parameters of our…”  
  
Suddenly, all of the ‘fireflies’ flickered dark. Immediately alert to a change, both women tensed and looked out the front window. “There!” Seven whispered, pointing across to the opposite side of the clearing. The dim light from the planet’s two moons offered just enough light for them to make out a large shadow moving rapidly toward them.   
  
“It’s coming this way,” Kathryn said, as she started to pull away from the window.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Seven responded, still holding Kathryn to her. “The angle at which it is currently running will have it enter the trees approximately 6 meters away from us.”   
  
As they watched, the shadow came more into view. What looked like a cross between an Andorian bull and a giant Terran anteater was swiftly making its way across the clearing. It was about halfway across before they realized why it was running. Chasing it was what looked like a group of large felines. The beast made it to the opposite tree line before the predators caught up to it. Kathryn and Seven stood, watching transfixed, as the drama continued on into the trees, the beast disappearing from view with at least two large predators hanging from its back.  
  
As the moment passed and the fireflies didn’t reappear, Kathryn whispered, “How long do you think it will take the fireflies to return?” Before Seven could answer, they both startled when one of the large feline-like predators leapt onto the front of the _Delta Flyer II_. Panting, its tongue hanging from between fangs easily 15 cm long, it slowly walked up the incline to stand just outside the viewscreen. With only the moonlight to see it by, they could not make out many details. They could clearly see that it was looking straight into the cockpit, as if assessing what was inside, and if it would make a tasty treat. “Do you think it can see us?” Kathryn whispered, leaning toward Seven.  
  
The predator immediately turned its gaze on Kathryn, sniffing at the window in front of her. It began pawing at the barrier blocking it from its next meal, first slowly, and then with increasing ferocity, its long, sharp claws scraping against the window. Finally, it raised itself on its hind legs, bouncing against the viewscreen on its front legs. With a huff, it turned, jumped off the shuttle, and disappeared into the trees a few meters away. The two women stood, fixed to their spots, until one by one, the fireflies flickered back on. “Well,” Seven said, “I think it is safe to assume that it could see you.”  
  
Letting out a huff of her own, Kathryn shook her head as she moved around Seven to sit down at the Operations console. “We need to get a scan on those large ‘kittycats,’ Seven. I want to keep track if any of those are nearby when we go outside. They were fast, and clearly built to kill. And, why didn’t the proximity alarm go off?”   
  
Standing in her typical stance beside her Captain, Seven interjected, “You will find those scans already completed, Captain. As for the proximity alarm, it is in process of being reconfigured and will be back online momentarily. The shear mass of the…‘fireflies’... was setting it off. I believe that you will be pleased with the work that I was able to complete during the 12 hours in which you were sleeping.”  
  
“12 hours!? I don’t remember the last time I was able to sleep more than 6,” she said, shocked. Letting a bit of her command voice slip in, “Why didn’t you wake me? What work did you do?”  
  
“I completed the small solar charges. Then, I performed a complete analysis on the amount of power we have left and determined that there was a sufficient amount to run more detailed scans of our surroundings. We do have enough power to begin work on building the larger solar panels, as you had suggested. However, that would completely deplete our energy supply until daylight. I thought perhaps the Captain should make that decision. As for the length of time you were sleeping,” she added, “I thought that perhaps, after all that you have been through already on this away mission, you needed the rest, Kathryn.”  
  
Kathryn noted Seven’s use of her name, but she was not ready to let this be personal, yet. Narrowing her eyes and standing, she put her hands on her hips and giving Seven a glare that had her standing more erect, if that was even possible, she stated, “While I do appreciate your initiative, at no point in your report did I hear you mention how much energy would be needed for you to complete your next regeneration cycle. Since I know you damn well didn’t forget it, that tells me you’re willing to ignore your own basic needs. And _that_ , Seven of Nine, is completely _unacceptable_ to me. While we are in this situation, all extraneous expenditure of energy is to be determined as possible _only if_ there is enough stored in the back up power unit for you to complete a full regeneration cycle.” Ignoring the soft look that had filled Seven’s eyes, she asked sternly, “Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Captain,” Seven replied, holding back a smile. She knew that she should not feel happiness when being dressed down by her Captain, but she could not help herself. _She cares about me more than coffee…_  
  
Kathryn glared a moment longer, and then nodded. Speaking softer, she said, “Fine. We have about 25 more hours until the sun comes up. I’m not sure that we will have a lot of work to keep us occupied that entire time. I do want you to use the last several hours to complete a regeneration cycle; I want you at peak efficiency when we find out what awaits us outside. Why don’t you fill me in on what your scans found, and then we can use the rest of the time for personal down time to relax, hmm?”  
  
Helping Kathryn turn on the emergency lights in the cockpit, Seven began describing the results from the scans of the surrounding area, which was literally a vast wilderness. While the events of this away mission could not be considered ‘lucky,’ the location of their crash landing was. They were in an area above water level, yet within walking distance to a freshwater river that wound just beyond the neighboring trees and through the bog they had originally skirted. She enjoyed the way Kathryn’s eyes brightened when she described the apparent hot spring, within easy walking distance, that fed into part of the river. Approximately 16 km away there was a higher area of cliffs that might contain caves, or at least elevated safety, in the event of possible flooding.  
  
Seven had even scanned the stand of trees that blocked the port side of the shuttle, describing some of them to be very similar to the Terran Coconut Palm with tall, slender, and flexible trunks. She surmised that those types of trees, with thinner trunks, could be leveraged downward over the top of the shuttle to provide shade, thereby reducing the amount of the energy needed to maintain the internal temperature of the shuttle. A final piece of ‘luck’ was that scans showed several possibilities for vegetation that could be compatible to their digestive systems. “I will not eat leola root,” she finished.  
  
Kathryn, who had calmed down from her agitation at Seven for neglecting her own needs, just laughed. “Speaking of eating, I want you to try to get in at least two more meals before you regenerate.” As she resumed her seat at the operations console, she held up her hand to stop Seven from whatever it was that she was about to object to, and added gently, “That’s an order, Seven. Even if it’s just a small meal. In fact, why don’t you go get something now?”   
  
Seven simply nodded, and left the cockpit, presumably on her way to eat a ration meal in the aft compartment, leaving Kathryn to take watch. When she returned, moments later, she spoke before Kathryn even knew she was back in the cockpit, “Please, do not be upset, Captain. I...I did not disclose that I had calculated enough in our energy supply for you to have at least three cups of coffee before sunrise. I wanted to surprise you.” She added quickly, seeing a glare forming on Kathryn’s face, “It will not deplete any energy that I require to complete my next regeneration cycle. And, you _do_ require liquid supplements.” She handed the cup of coffee to Kathryn, who took it hesitantly. Seven also handed her a ration pack from one of the two she was holding under her arm, before she sat down in the Engineering chair to consume her meal.  
  
Kathryn sat quietly for a moment, holding her coffee and ration pack, just watching the blonde. Seven looked up, noticing that she had not started to consume her meal, and asked, “Would you like to trade meals, Kathryn? I have the ‘roast beef’, or I would be willing to get the last Welsh rarebit for you?”  
  
Shaking her head, Kathryn looked away. _My goddess, she is so precious._ Clearing her throat, she looked back at Seven. “When we were watching the ‘fireflies,’ you were about to _discuss_ something with me. What was it?” she asked softly.  
  
Seven stopped chewing the bite of food in her mouth, and then suddenly started chewing rapidly, having to swallow down her bite of food with a sip of water. Feeling nervous, she just stared at her lap. _I am starting to shake. My heart rate is elevating. I did not feel this before._  
  
“Seven?” Kathryn prompted.  
  
Looking up into blue-grey eyes... _what if she does not care for me the same_...Seven placed her ration pack on the floor, and took a deep breath. “Kathryn, I am not sure that you will approve.”  
  
“Just tell me,” she said.  
  
Taking another deep breath, squaring her jaw, and making full eye contact, Seven stated evenly, “You care about me more than coffee.”  
  
Giving a half laugh-half exasperated sigh, Kathryn replied with a half grin, “Yes. We’ve already established this fact.”  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Seven said, “No, Kathryn. You care...about _me_.” Before Kathryn could even take a breath, Seven rushed out, “I care, very much, about you, too.”  
  
The grin now gone from Kathryn’s face, she just looked at Seven. _She’s so nervous. We both are. Tell her_ , _Katie_ , her inner voice screamed at her. _Don’t let her feel like this alone._ Her throat suddenly too dry to speak, she took a small sip of her coffee, and then placed the mug and ration pack on the floor before looking back into Seven’s eyes. “I know you care for me. But, you should know, I _more_ than just care for you, Seven.” Seeing a spark flicker in her eyes, she held up her hand to stop her from speaking, “If you had brought this conversation to me a few weeks ago, before this away mission, I would have had several reasons why this,” she motioned between them, “wouldn’t work despite how I've grown to…feel about you. But, that was before…before I spent days using every political trick I knew, every line of reasoning I could think of, every day not knowing if I was going to be able to get you out of that Zakrian prison. And, every day, my heart broke more and more thinking that I was going to lose you. Now, we find ourselves crashed on an uninhibited planet, not really sure if, or when, a rescue will come, and I think, why not let myself…love someone…who might be able to love me back? What do I actually have to lose…except for you?”  
  
Silence filled the shuttle. The two women stared at each other, until Kathryn felt a tear slid down her cheek, and she turned her head as she brushed it away. _I’ve said too much_ , she thought. _She doesn't really feel the same._ Feeling a finger under her chin, she allowed it to guide her head back around. Seven had cleared the small distance between the two chairs, mimicking Kathryn’s movements from just a few hours earlier, and knelt in front of her.  
  
“Kathryn,” she stated tenderly, “I would like to change the parameters of our relationship.” Unable to speak, Kathryn just nodded, as more tears slipped from her eyes. “I did not mean to make you cry by declaring my intentions,” she said with a small smile. “Tell me what you are thinking, Kathryn.”  
  
In lieu of spoken words, Kathryn slipped from her chair to kneel on the floor in front of Seven, and pulled her into her arms. She didn’t have to wait more than a moment before she felt two strong arms encircling her waist. Letting out a sigh of relief, she tightened her hold, feeling the same being returned.   
  
She finally turned her head to bury her face into the curve of Seven’s neck. The softness she felt as her lips grazed across the delicate skin, the scent of her this close, it was all Kathryn could do not to kiss and taste. But in this, she would not rush. This, she would savor, thereby allowing Seven to savor her first romantic encounter. Pulling back slightly, still keeping her arms around Seven’s shoulders, she said, “Darling, I absolutely approve.” The radiant smile that brightened Seven’s face was heart stopping. It occurred to Kathryn that she couldn’t believe that she had waited this long to put it on her face.  
  
If Seven was disappointed that Kathryn had finally released her from her hold, she did not show it. _Hugs are most definitely not irrelevant._ When Kathryn stood, and reached out a hand to help her up, Seven took it, even though she did not need assistance. _I am allowed to hold her hand now._ She carried her water and both of their meal packs back to the aft compartment because Kathryn had suggested that they utilize the bench seats for dining, where they could sit closer together. _She appreciates me being near her_.   
  
What did bring her pause occurred after they had consumed their meal, and were sitting quietly next to each other, simply enjoying the other’s company in the intimate low emergency lighting. Kathryn gently placed her hand on Seven’s thigh, and began stroking soft circles. _I believe I may be malfunctioning. My heart rate and breathing have accelerated, my blood pressure has increased. I have done nothing to cause this._  
  
Seeing Seven stiffen immediately after she had touched her, Kathryn stopped the motion of her hand. Looking over at her, watching her pupils dilate, and noticing the deep breaths she was taking, Kathryn dipped her chin to her chest, smiling to herself. “Are you okay, Seven?” she asked.  
  
Feeling disappointed that the soft circling movement had ceased, Seven looked down at the hand now resting on her knee. Laying her hand on top of Kathryn’s, intertwining their fingers, she replied, “It is interesting. I have knowledge on the mating practices of hundreds of species, but at this moment, I am unable to understand how the touch of your hand on my leg can make me feel such...unstable reactions.”  
  
“Not unstable,” Kathryn said. “Any reactions you may be feeling right now all have a purpose.”  
  
“You are feeling them, as well, Kathryn?” Seven asked.  
  
“Definitely,” Kathryn replied. Reaching up to run her hand across blonde silken hair, she added, “I would like to take this slowly, Seven. I want you to be able to have time to process what you are feeling, talk about it if you need to. It’s enough to know that we care so deeply for each other right now, I think. I haven’t even been able to ask you out on a date.”  
  
“To date...to see someone socially with the intention of getting to know them better. Kathryn, I believe that we have been _dating_ for four years,” Seven stated directly, with a rise to her left brow.  
  
Kathryn threw her head back in laughter. Glancing over at Seven, and seeing a look that she had come to know has Seven’s mischievous look, she started laughing all over again. “I think you’re right, Darling. Dating without even knowing it.”  
  
“Without admitting it, perhaps,” added Seven. After giving Kathryn time to stop laughing, she asked, “This term of endearment that you have used...darling...should I expect you to refer to me often as such?”  
  
“Oh,” Kathryn replied, with a coquettish grin, “Definitely.”  
  
***  
  
They spent the next several hours casually, each pursuing their own interests. Their occasional conversations, while not explicitly about the change in their relationship, were certainly laced with softer tones, knowing smiles, and the occasional gentle touch. Seven was content to stand and peruse a PADD that contained astrometrical data, or sit at the operations station working on ideas for shuttle energy improvement. Kathryn had brought along an old fashioned paperback book, but had yet to have time to read it. Taking an emergency light with her, she settled herself in the helm chair, propped her stocking feet up on the console, and settled in to read.   
  
When Kathryn was handed a hot mug of coffee, she told the Captain within herself to hush, and accepted the offering with a smile and a soft, “Thank you, Darling.” After allowing her heavy eyes to fall closed, she later awoke from a nap covered in a blanket and in relative darkness, save the soft glow of the moons and the flickering glow from thousands of fireflies outside the window above her.  
  
Stretching her arms above her head while staring at the flickering lights, she muttered, mostly to herself, “I can’t get over how beautiful this is.”  
  
“I completely concur,” she heard softly.   
  
When Kathryn looked over her shoulder at the sound, she did not miss that Seven wasn’t looking at the fireflies. Offering a sweet smile, she asked, “How long have you been watching me?”  
  
“For almost 4 years, Kathryn,” Seven replied, “but this night, not long.” Glancing out the viewscreen, and then back to Kathryn, who had turned sideways in the chair toward Seven and had propped her chin in her hand, she continued, “I can appreciate the beauty of the view only because watching you has taught me that beauty is not irrelevant.”  
  
“Seven,” Kathryn breathed, “that is… I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” Looking back outside, partly to cover the blush that had colored her cheeks, she mused, “I wish there were two seats up here. All of these ‘twinkle lights’ makes this seem a hint...romantic.”  
  
Noticing that the other emergency lights were going out in the back of the cockpit, Kathryn turned her head to see Seven turning off the last one. When Seven started to move her direction and continued down the small ramp, Kathryn removed her feet from off the console, sat up, and swiveled the chair toward her. When Seven held out her hand, she accepted it immediately, and was gently pulled to her feet. When Seven whispered a soft, “Trust me,” Kathryn simply nodded.  
  
Slowly, Seven reached down and lifted Kathryn into a cradle hold. She paused to replace her previous memory of holding Kathryn like this, now including the soft gasp that she had emitted at being lifted. Then, she sat down in the helm chair, cradling her Captain on her lap.  
  
“Seven, I’m too heavy to sit on your legs!” Kathryn started.  
  
“Kathryn, please, relax. I assure you, this will not tax my Borg enhanced skeletal frame. This will suffice in place of two chairs, and I would like…” she paused, clearly uncertain how to continue.  
  
Wrapping one arm across her shoulders, Kathryn let her shoulder lean against Seven. Using the other hand, she gently stroked her face, starting at the implant over her eye, and stroking downward until her palm was cupping her cheek. “What would you like, Darling?” she asked in a husky voice.  
  
“I would like to hold you, if you would permit it,” Seven told her honestly.  
  
Wondering if her heart was going to break at the sheer sweetness that Seven was showing her, Kathryn simply nodded, and settled further into her lap. Laying her head on Seven’s shoulder, she brought a hand to rest on Seven’s waist. And then tried, with everything she had in her, not to make this embrace more than it was. She was succeeding, until she felt Seven start to nuzzle against her hair. She gave up trying when Seven placed a tender kiss on her head. She closed her eyes, and let the feeling of being cherished wash over her.  
  
Kathryn may have lost track of how long they remained in that embrace, but her stomach didn’t. Eventually, its grumbling created enough of a mutiny that she stood, and led Seven back into the aft compartment. With only about 9 hours left until sunrise, she wanted them both to eat, and then rest.   
  
As they finished their meal, teasing, Seven asked, “Since you seem to enjoy ‘sending me to bed,’ will you be tucking me in tonight, too?”  
  
And Kathryn did just that. Letting Seven settle onto the biobed, she set the regeneration cycle with a 20 second start delay. Taking the pins out of her hair, she ran her fingers through the blonde strands, tucking them behind her ear.. “Goodnight, my darling,” she whispered, as she placed a kiss on her brow.


	7. Chapter 7

The Captain of the _Delta Flyer II_ was up long before the sun. Kathryn had managed to sleep for a few more hours, this time stretched out on one of the double pull-out bunks on the wall opposite the biobed. When she wasn’t sleeping, she lay watching her ex-Borg regenerate...and thinking. She had a lot to think about, not the least of which was when they could expect a rescue from _Voyager_. It would be a minimum, she had decided, of 15 days, 360 hours, almost 5 of this planet’s full rotations. And, that was if _Voyager_ did not run into difficulty traversing the area around the nebula, or in locating them. With the shuttle being permanently grounded without the benefit of _Voyager’s_ engineering resources, they would have to plan for this to be home, at least for a while.  
  
As much as she tried to keep her mind on their survival situation, she found herself dreaming about what she was about to embark upon with Seven of Nine. _A Borg! Mother is going to be beside herself...and absolutely adore her. Phoebe will never let me live down the age difference._ Sitting up on the side of the bunk, Kathryn let the realization settle over her. _I’m already planning a future with her beyond Voyager._ She felt a soft smile raise the corner of her lips, knowing that the woman within had just outranked the Captain.  
  
When Kathryn got up, she dressed in full uniform, thinking that some level of her Captaincy was required to keep her mind on her work. By the time she heard the computer state, ‘regeneration complete,’ she was already packing two backpacks. She had decided that with the first rule of survival being shelter, she wanted to find a backup plan, in the event that they were forced to abandon the shuttle. After surveying the clearing that the shuttle crashed in, they would hike to the cliffs and scout out that area as possible emergency shelter.  
  
Seven’s eyes opened as soon as the portable alcove disconnected from the port in her lower back. Again feeling a moment of disorientation, she sat up and scanned her surroundings. As her eyes landed on her Captain, who was bent over placing something into a bag, Seven stood and took a few steps toward her. Kathryn, noticing movement behind her, straightened up and turned around, their eyes locking onto one another. Seven came to a stop just outside of arm’s reach, unsure how to approach. As the two stared at each other, the obvious moment of indecision dragged into shared awkwardness. Finally, with a small grin and decision made, Kathryn stepped into Seven’s personal space, reached out a hand, and brushed blonde strands from Seven’s eyes, saying softly, “Good morning, Darling.”  
  
Seven immediately reached out and pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her lower back. Looking down at her Captain, she stated, with a bit of uncertainty “I was worried that you would have changed your mind about...loving me, while I was regenerating. You have not.”  
  
Acutely aware of having her body in direct contact to Seven’s, delighting in the way their bodies fit so naturally together, Kathryn almost missed the tone of doubt in her voice. “I definitely did _not_ change my mind, Seven,” she emphatically stated. “Nor do I plan to. I care about you more than coffee, remember?” she teased reassuringly. Raising up slightly, she placed a chaste kiss on Seven’s cheek. Seeing a tinge of pink creep across Seven’s face, she asked in a husky voice, while gently rubbing her thumb across the kissed cheek, “Was that all right?”  
  
“That was acceptable, Kathryn,” she replied. “I believe that I…” Seven, after catching sight of the tip of Kathryn’s tongue darting out to moisten dried lips, paused in her speaking. Trying again, “I believe that I…” This time, she paused as she realized that Kathryn’s eyes had left her own, and were refocused on her lips. Unconsciously, her own tongue darted out to moisturize dry lips, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
The stumble in Seven’s speaking was amusing to Kathryn. The hitch in her breathing merely added to her amusement. Glancing back up into her eyes, she asked coyly, “You believe...what, Darling?” Kathryn did not have time to draw a next breath before soft, plump lips were pressed against her own.  
  
The kiss was not demanding. It was gentle, lingering, as they stood for a brief moment, simply experiencing the feeling of their first kiss. As Seven pulled away, she took a deep breath, and asked, with a hint of teasing of her own, “Was _that_ all right?”  
  
Chuckling at Seven as she, once again, used her own words against her, Kathryn murmured, “Definitely acceptable,” and slid her hand around the back of Seven’s neck, pulling her down for another kiss. This kiss, while starting off as gentle as the first, quickly became more pressing. Kathryn may have been leading it, but Seven kept up nicely, as they kissed and nibbled at each other’s lips. As the intensity of the kiss grew and Kathryn ran her tongue along Seven’s bottom lip, Seven’s mouth opened readily. Hearing a moan escape the back of her throat, Kathryn wrapped both arms around Seven’s shoulders, pulling her even closer, deepening the embrace. When their need for a breath brought the kiss to an end, they remained in their embrace, cheeks pressing against the other, as they allowed their breathing and heart rates to return to normal.  
  
“I believe that I...appreciate your kisses, Kathryn,” Seven finally stated. Feeling a movement in Kathryn's cheek, knowing she had made her smile, Seven sighed inwardly as she continued, “While I would be content to continue holding you in this manner, I also believe that my Captain has made other plans for us.”  
  
Kathryn did not hold her sigh inward. Pulling slightly away from Seven, so that she could look up into her eyes, she said simply, “I’m sorry, Darling.”  
  
“I do not require an apology, Kathryn,” she replied. Cupping Kathryn’s face with her Borg hand, she ran her thumb lightly across her lips, and whispered softly, “At least I have something to inspire me to finish my work efficiently.” Dropping her hand and stepping fully away, she added, “What are your orders, Captain?”  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement of Seven’s consideration of the duality of her life...the woman and the Captain, Kathryn reached down and picked up one of the backpacks, handing it to Seven. “After we handle a few things here, we’re going for a hike.”  
  
***  
  
It had not taken very long to set up the solar charges, and less time to scout out the clearing that had become their temporary home. It was a large, grassy meadow with the occasional rock outcropping, surrounded on all sides by tree lines. They found a few types of roots and tubers growing throughout the area, which scans showed as safe to eat. One type looked enough like leola root that it elicited a look of contempt from Seven. Laughing, Kathryn just placed the sample into her bag. The other vegetables looked similar to Terran carrots and yams, giving them both hope of having their ration meals supplemented by something containing fresh nutrients.  
  
Kathryn was determined to scout the elevated cliff area approximately 16 km away, much of that distance being through what appeared to be this planet’s version of a jungle. The fact that it was on the other side of the river did not distract her from the plan; they needed to verify the drinkability of the closest fresh water source, as well. Between the jungle and the cliffs, there was what appeared to be a 6 km clearing to cross. It would be a long hike, but manageable. They completed a double check on the solar equipment, which was capturing the photonic energy from this sun at an exceptional rate, and began their trek.  
  
After an exhausting 30 minutes of chopping their way through the underbrush inside the wooded area, they had barely managed 1 km. They had switched off between one person using a machete style blade to help clear a path, and the other monitoring a tricorder. There were smaller animals around them, but fortunately, as of yet, none appeared to be of a predatory nature. The heat of the day was already starting to rise, and the air became heavy with humidity. Kathryn was beginning to wonder if this trek would be accomplished in one attempt, after all, before they needed to turn back to the shuttle and shelter. She was determined that they would at least find the river.  
  
They had just made a second switch, handing Seven back the machete, when the tricorder indicated what could be a cleared pathway nearby. Hacking their way toward it, they stepped out into a wide, clear animal trail, which they surmised led directly to the river. After stepping out of the solid brush, they could faintly hear the sound of running water. Smiling, Kathryn gave Seven a wink and a gentle nudge, and turned to walk toward the river, stating, “C’mon, Seven. I’m so hot and sweaty already, I could use a skinny dip.”  
  
Seven did not follow immediately, instead pausing while she accessed her cortical node to determine the meaning of ‘skinny dip.’ Eyes growing wide at the information she discovered, she hurried to keep pace with her Captain, but found her stopped in the pathway, looking at her tricorder.   
  
Turning around suddenly, Kathryn said in a rushed tone, as she pushed Seven back down the path the way they had come, “We’ve got to get off this trail. There’s something big coming at us from the river.”  
  
With no time to discuss, Seven led them back to the spot where they had cut through the thick brush. Shoving Kathryn in ahead of her, Seven backed in, pulling cut brush and brambles behind them. Already noticing a rumbling sound, Kathryn stopped and reassessed the tricorder. “I think this is a herd of somethings, Seven. As long as they stay on their trail, I think we’ll be fine here...unless...”  
  
Following Kathryn’s line of thought and looking around, Seven noticed a nearby tree with limbs well off the ground, but not so high that she couldn’t hoist Kathryn up to the lowest one. She began hacking their way to the tree, and upon reaching it, did not waste time removing the backpack from Kathryn’s back. “Up, Captain,” she stated, as she knelt for her to climb unto her shoulders.  
  
“Seven, I’m not leaving you down here!” Kathryn exclaimed.  
  
“I will not stay on the ground. I can climb from here; you cannot. You must hurry!” she demanded, reaching over her shoulder to give Kathryn a hand up.   
  
Taking a moment to make up her mind, and while not being satisfied with this scenario, she finally climbed to stand on Seven’s shoulders. Reaching out and placing both hands against the tree trunk, she helped to balance herself as Seven rose to her feet. The added height was enough for Kathryn to be able to grab the lower branch with her hands, and with a passing thought at being grateful she had kept up with her calisthenic routine, she began pulling herself up. Seven assisted by moving her hands to the bottoms of her boots and shoving upward.   
  
The lower branch was narrow, but allowed access to a thicker, sturdier one, which Kathryn immediately climbed upon. Straddling the branch, she called down to Seven, “I’m stable. Toss up my backpack; there’s climbing rope.”  
  
Tossing the bag upward, Seven did not wait for Kathryn to gather, tie, and toss down a rope. She could already feel a vibration in the ground as the mass of animals approached. Jumping, she stabbed the machete into a crevice in the tree trunk. Jumping again, grabbed the impaled blade, and used it as leverage to begin pulling herself upward. She had managed to scale half way up to the lower branch when a rope fell from above.   
  
“It’s secured,” Kathryn called out.  
  
Grabbing the rope, Seven finished the climb quickly. Moving onto the sturdier branch, she lodged herself in between the trunk and Kathryn. After scanning broad branches above them, she told Kathryn, “The branches above us should easily hold our weight. Perhaps, if we move a bit higher, we will have a better view over the forest floor.”  
  
Nodding, Kathryn waited as Seven untied the climbing rope and moved upward. Following cautiously, she continued until Seven stopped and tied the rope around a branch just above her to use as an anchor, and sat straddling the branch with her back against the trunk. Taking the hand that reached down to assist her, Kathryn climbed onto the branch with Seven, and sat in front of her.  
  
“Look, Kathryn,” Seven stated simply, nodding her head toward the sound of the river.  
  
From their height, they had a clear view of the river in the distance. An extremely large herd of the same type of beast they had witnessed being chased by the feline predator was thundering away from the river by way of the beaten trail. At the river, several members of the herd were being dragged back into the water. “What is it, Seven? Can you tell?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“I am unable to clearly see through the churn of the river and...activity. I presume there are large predators which inhabit the river.” Turning her attention back to Kathryn, she added, “That is most unfortunate. I was looking forward to observing you while you had your ‘skinny dip’ today.”  
  
Letting out an amused snort, Kathryn whipped her head around. “Seven!” she said, looking at the unrepentant woman behind her. “I was joking about that.”  
  
“Also, unfortunate,” Seven stated evenly with a smirk and a tilt to her eyebrow. Snaking an arm around Kathryn’s waist, she gently pulled her more snugly against her, and smiled to herself when she felt her Captain chuckle and begin to relax into her unassuming embrace.  
  
They sat quietly for a few moments watching the herd of beasts stream up the trail. When several of them stumbled upon the path that the women had created, they veered off into it, with more of the large herd following closely behind. Kathryn gasped as she watched them trample the ground where they had been standing only minutes prior. “Good call on the tree, Darling,” she commented.  
  
After the last of the beasts had escaped up the trail, or had been pulled out of sight into the depth of the river, the women remained in their quiet observation from their tree top perch. Finally, Kathryn broke the silence. “I’m having trouble remaining ‘the Captain’ with you, Seven.”  
  
Unsure of how to reply, Seven opted to remain silent. Experience had taught her that Kathryn would usually complete her explanations without prompting. Instead, she pulled Kathryn to her a bit tighter, and leaned forward to rest her chin on her shoulder.  
  
Softly sighing into the embrace, Kathryn leaned her head back against Seven. Reaching up with her hand, she gently began stroking Seven’s jaw. “You should know that I’m completely in love with you. After the past few weeks, I can’t deny that anymore. I don’t want to. And yet, I’m worried that I won’t be able to...make the hard choices that I must, as Captain, when I have such profound feelings for you.” Dropping her hand to her lap, she let her head fall forward, as if symbolically distancing herself.  
  
“Kathryn, clarify. Are you telling me that you only _just_ started feeling love for me?” Seven asked gently.  
  
Leaning forward so that she could look over her shoulder at Seven, Kathryn took a deep breath and replied, “Oh, Darling, I’m not sure I can remember _not_ loving you. These emotions are not new, just newly declared.”  
  
Nodding, Seven replied, “If it is my respect for you as Captain that you are concerned about, I can assure you, you need not worry. I recognize that initially, I may not have...appreciated being removed from the Collective, however, I can say with certainty that I have long respected the Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. If not for her, I would not have remained on _Voyager_.” When Kathryn remained silent, she continued, “As for the rest of the crew, you cannot truly believe that they will have less respect for you because you acknowledge having human emotions for another.”  
  
Shaking her head, Kathryn replied, “That’s not it. I couldn’t even climb a damn tree without stopping to think about your safety first. That delay could have cost us dearly. I’m talking about being able to make hard command decisions that could affect _your_ safety, as well as the safety of the others around you _._ ”   
  
“I understand. However, I think you have failed to take one important fact into consideration, Kathryn,” Seven remarked.  
  
Immediately annoyed at being told that she had failed, at anything, Kathryn snipped, “And, what is that?”  
  
“You say that you cannot recall a time when you did not have feelings for me, and yet, you have made those ‘hard’ command decisions over and over again. You need not worry about being able to lead me, while also loving me, Captain. You have already accomplished that.”  
  
“Seven…” she started. Shaking her head and being unable to finish her thought, she simply let her head fall back against Seven, as silent tears slipped from her eyes. _Whatever have I done to deserve her_ … she thought, as her last remaining defense slipped away with her tears.  
  
Wrapping both arms around Kathryn, Seven placed her head back onto her shoulder. Whispering a breath of warm air into her ear, she softly told her, “I am in love with you, too, my Captain,” Placing small kisses along the side of her face, she added tenderly, “and, wherever you lead, I will go.”  
  
Allowing the time and warm breeze to pass them by, they remained in their simple embrace, sharing words of affection and the occasional, small kiss. Seven began pointing out landmarks that were visible from their aerial location. Across the river, which appeared to be only 50 meters wide, there was another clear, wide trail leading on into the jungle on the other side. From the way it appeared, it led near to the next clearing, but not into it.   
  
“I was thinking about something,” Kathryn said. “I know this is a different ecosystem than Earth, but I assume herd animals tend to be the same. Usually, they would stay out in the open, where they are better able to spot predators. Did you see an animal trail through our clearing?” After Seven shook her head in reply, she simply mused, “I wonder what would make them stay in the trees instead of out in the open?”  
  
Up the river, they could see what looked like it might be a confluence of the hot spring and the river. Deciding that crossing the river might prove fatal, unless they found a natural bridge, they opted out of hiking to the cliffs and decided to explore the animal trail to see if it might prove an easier route back to their clearing.  
  
Just as they were beginning their climb back to the ground, they heard a loud screeching call echoing through the trees. Freezing in place, they scrutinized the area for the source. “That sounded like it came from above, Seven,” Kathryn whispered.  
  
Seven eased a tricorder out of a pack, as she flattened herself against the tree trunk and pulled Kathryn flush against her. Before she could attempt a scan, an obvious source of the sound flew into their line of sight and performed a swift attack dive into the river, rising rapidly with what appeared to be half of a dead beast in its claws. The flying predator turned, screeching, as it flew over the trees in the direction of the cliffs. Rising up from a taller tree on the other side of the river, another flyer took wing and followed, screeching its haunting reply as it did.  
  
“Were you able to get a scan on those, or were they too far away?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“Too far,” Seven answered. “I can tell you that their wingspan was likely to be over 6 meters.”  
  
“I think we now know why the herd stays in the trees,” Kathryn stated dryly. “Let’s go. And, stick to the tree line.”  
  
Getting out of the tree was far less stressful than getting in. Seven used the climbing rope to lower herself to the level of the machete, pulled it out of the tree, and dropped the rest of the way to the ground. Looking back up, she caught the climbing rope as it was tossed down, and watched as Kathryn swung down from the lower branch, hanging by her hands. Reaching up, she took a hold of booted feet. “Let go, Kathryn. I will catch you,” she prompted.  
  
Kathryn didn’t even hesitate. She just looked down, and let go. She was grabbed tightly around her legs, just above her knees, stopping her downward motion. Realizing that she wasn’t being completely lowered, she looked down in time to see Seven rest her forehead against her lower abdomen. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Seven take a slow, deep inhalation. Feeling hands move up and cup her bottom, she felt herself being slowly lowered, only to be stopped again when her face was just above Seven’s. Her heart stopped when Seven momentarily rested her face against her upper chest. As her downward motion brought her low enough to make eye contact, she smiled at the wanton look that she saw gazing back at her. As her feet touched the ground, two hands...one warm, one cool, both soft...cupped her face. “My Captain,” she heard whispered, “I am aware that this may not be the time nor place, and that you wish to take this slowly, however, I find myself feeling very frustrated in this moment.”  
  
Feeling quite frustrated, herself, the only reason Kathryn didn’t toss all of her convictions out an airlock right then, was Seven’s use of her title. Taking a deep breath, she thought, _my smart girl, you’re going to keep me honest, and be the death of me_. Out loud, she said, “The going slow part was for you, so you know that you’re aren’t being pressured for anything you’re not ready for. But, Seven…” Before she could finish her sentence, Kathryn found herself lifted off of her feet once again, and firmly pressed up against the tree, with soft lips adamantly claiming her own and a firm thigh pressing between her legs.  
  
Seven slowly released her grip on Kathryn when she felt legs wrap around her waist, arms envelope her shoulders, and her kisses readily returned. With hands now free, she did not waste time before she began to run them along the soft body she was pressed against while she continued to kiss urgently. Sliding her hands up from Kathryn’s hips, she stopped just below her breasts, thumbs and index fingers encircling the outer curves. “I do not want to ‘go slow’, Kathryn,” she whispered between kisses. Running her thumbs back and forth across hardened nipples, she heard a low whimper from her soon to be lover. “I think you want this as much as I do,” she stated, following that opinion with a passionate, thorough kiss, using her tongue to explore and taste her Captain.  
  
“I do,” Kathryn panted, when she finally had a chance to catch her breath. “I want you desperately, but, Seven…” Once again, her thought was interrupted by a new onslaught of sensations as Seven kissed her way along her jawline, and began kissing, nibbling, and sucking at her throat. “Oh, yessss...I love that,” she moaned, giving in to the moment as she pressed her chest forward into the hand that was now firmly massaging her breast.  
  
They were both brought back to reality when they heard the echoing screech of a flyer overheard. Stepping slightly back from Kathryn, Seven allowed her to drop her legs to the ground. With their arms around each other, they paused, catching their breath as their arousal fizzled from the interruption, quietly watching the sky, and listening as the flyer’s call seemed to grow more distant.  
  
Swallowing back the beginning of a sense of ardent need, Kathryn stated, “You were right. This isn’t the time or place. We need to stay on our toes out here.” Slowly stepping away from Seven, Kathryn continued, “Let’s start back to the shuttle. We can explore a bit more as we go, and when we get there, I fully intend to explore you.” Reaching out and lightly patting Seven’s hip, she gave her a wink before grabbing up her backpack and sauntering away. Looking back over her shoulder, she was rewarded with watching a shocked expression change to a radiant smile on Seven’s face as she picked up her backpack and moved to catch up.  
  
Heading down the trail, following the direction of the fleeing herd, they each watched a tricorder. Taking their time, they walked quietly, shoulder to shoulder. Occasionally, they pushed into the brush because they found more vegetation that was safely edible. One was a fruit that looked like a large blueberry but had a citrus sort of flavor. “I wonder if that river has any fish in it,” Kathryn had asked rhetorically. “These berries would pair nicely.”  
  
They wandered along the trail as it curved through the trees and finally turned away from the direction of the shuttle. Knowing that it was leading them in the direction of the bog, they decided to cut through the dense brush into their clearing. The path had led them to the side of the meadow that was opposite from where the shuttle lay crashed. Wanting to collect a few more vegetables, they moved out into the clearing. They made it almost halfway across when they heard a screeching call from above.  
  
Freezing in place where she had knelt on the ground to dig out a tuber, Kathryn watched as the shadow, from a flyer above, moved across the ground in front of her. Grabbing her bag, she jumped to her feet, yelling, “Seven, move out! We’ve got to get out of the open!”  
  
Seven, who was a few paces behind her, was already on the move. Pulling even with Kathryn, she continued to try to spot the deadly bird overhead. In a move that surprised her, she felt herself being pulled sideways. Kathryn jerked her down beside her as she dove under the cover of the severed shuttle wing, which lay askew in the middle of the clearing more than 40 meters away from the shuttle.   
  
Immediately, Seven felt herself being jerked again, this time backwards. Feeling the arm straps of her backpack tighten around her shoulders, she looked back to see the claws of a flyer plunged into it, as it shrieked its call and worked its wings to take flight with its prey, pulling her off her feet.  
  
“Seven!” Kathryn screamed, jumping to wrap her arms around Seven’s waist as she was being pulled off the ground. At the same time, Seven used her Borg enhanced hand to rip at the straps holding her to the captured bag. As the straps broke, she and Kathryn tumbled back to the ground, where they scurried back to the minimal safety that the tilted wing might offer.  
  
The broken wing from the _Delta Flyer II_ was lying on its side, having been shorn off during the crash landing. A jagged edge of the parametallic hull plating offered just enough of a sturdy covering, like the overhang of rock from a cliff facing, that both women were able to crawl completely underneath for shelter.  
  
Looking out, they watched as the bird landed several meters away and began tearing at the bag with its long, curved beak and sharp-edged talons, scattering the bag’s collection.  
  
“I can’t believe how big that bird is!” Kathryn exclaimed. “It’s like a cross between a giant hawk and an ancient pterosaur...easily 5 meters tall!”  
  
The flyer, clearly dissatisfied with its meal, turned its head in their direction at the sound of Kathryn’s voice. Half flying, half hopping, the bird loudly squawked its way back toward their hiding spot. Pecking around the shuttle wing, the bird started using its talons to dig at the rocky ground in an attempt to get at them. Unable to reach them, the bird threw back its head and gurgled a trumpeting call. Then, it took flight.  
  
Remaining silent for a few moments, Kathryn finally broke the silence with a whispered, “Do you think it’s gone?” No sooner had she asked, they heard the answer. Multiple bird calls sounded in what seemed like a symphony of shrieks. Watching from under their hiding spot, they saw several birds circling in to land across the clearing by the shuttle, one landing on top of it. Another, perhaps even the same one, landed on the ground in front of them, and again began randomly pecking at the ground surrounding their location. At least one of the flyers had landed upon the broken wing, tipping the wing further down. Staring into each other’s eyes, trying to silently communicate, both women could feel the weight of the wing pressing onto them.   
  
After many tense minutes, Kathryn started to whisper, only to be hushed by Seven placing a finger across her lips. _Watch_ , Seven signed wordlessly. Picking up two small rocks, she tapped them together twice. That small noise was all it took for the flyer on the ground to begin digging at their location again. To distract it, Seven gave one of the rocks a flick, and as it bounced away across the ground, they watched as the flyer turned and took off after it. Again signing to Kathryn, Seven communicated, _they see, they hear_. Nodding her head in understanding, Kathryn settled in to wait out the giant predatory birds.  
  
It didn’t take long before she started feeling the heat and humidity of the day. It was almost as hot as on Vulcan with the humidity of a Terran jungle. Even though they were shaded under the edge of the shuttle wing, the sun was beating directly onto it, and the heat of the day was rising. A second flyer had apparently landed on the wing, pushing it even further down on them, adding a claustrophobic feel to their situation. Looking over at Seven, she felt a surge of jealousy, and relief, that there wasn’t so much as a bead of moisture on her brow. _Nanoprobes save the day again_ , she thought. They had only been trapped in hiding for half an hour, and Kathryn was already drenched in sweat.  
  
While they were no longer attempting to get at the women, the colossal birds were not in a hurry to vacate the clearing. Unbothered by the rising temperature, they were perched in trees, on the ground and wing fragment, even on the shuttle. Most were apparently settling in for what would be this planet’s version of an early morning nap, leaving their forgotten prey to fester in the sultriness of the day. A couple, however, had found the small solar chargers and were intent upon determining if they were edible.  
  
Noticing Kathryn glance her way, and silently sigh, Seven turned her attention away from watching the birds destroy their only source of energy. Seeing a bead of sweat run down the side of her face and along the curved line of her neck, she felt the stirring of arousal begin again. _I would like to follow that with my tongue.._. Slightly shaking her head to clear her stray thoughts and uncontrolled feelings, she felt annoyed at herself for not realizing that her Captain would be feeling stressed by the heat. _I must get her back to the shuttle_ , she thought. Quietly reaching into the backpack between them, she began sorting through its contents. Realizing that their most important item was not included, she glanced out to where the remnants of the other backpack lay strewn across the ground...and spied the phaser laying nearby.  
  
Pulling the second most important item from the backpack, Seven slowly turned the lid of the water bottle and handed it to Kathryn. Watching as she took a small drink, Seven tried to encourage her to drink more. When the shake of a head was the only reply, she took the bottle back, replaced the lid, and began splitting her attention between the predators and Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn began feeling the effects of heat mixed with dehydration. Seven had, several times, opened the water bottle and handed it to her. She took small sips, but was reluctant to drink freely, not knowing how long they would be stuck in their current location. The shuttle, and more water, really wasn’t that far away, except for the serious danger of being whisked away by killer birds on the trek across the remaining part of the clearing.   
  
Overheated in her uniform tunic, she silently unzipped her outer garment. Without leaning out from under the tight confines of their hiding spot, she didn’t think she would be able to get it off her shoulders without drawing the attention of the predators. Instead, she sat back, laid her head against the wing, closed her eyes, and began fanning the collar of her grey undershirt, causing goosebumps to spread across her upper body.  
  
Seven, instantly attentive to her movements, reached out and wiped the sweat from Kathryn’s forehead. Kathryn only had time to give her a small commiserating grin before Seven grasped the back of her red tunic, and began easing it off her shoulders. Grateful for the help, Kathryn leaned as far into Seven’s space as she could, while the tunic was pulled down her arms. The relief was immediate, and Kathryn almost didn’t set back upright. It would have felt so nice just to lay across Seven’s lap for a nap. Instead, she reached for the half empty water bottle, and took a swallow. Overcome with an instantaneous feeling of nausea as the water hit her stomach, she put the lid back on and sat back as much as she could.  
  
The time dragged for Kathryn. They had been trapped for more than an hour, but being trapped in the open sun, the heat, humidity, and lack of air movement in their hiding place was taking a toll on her. The birds seemed to be determined to have a morning nap in the clearing. Understanding their exhaustion, because she was feeling it, too, she closed her eyes. _Just for a minute_ , she thought, _just until this dizziness passes..._  
  
Seven noticed that Kathryn had her eyes closed. Assuming that she was trusting her to keep watch while she rested, Seven turned her head to watch the birds roosting on top of the shuttle. She was not prepared when Kathryn fell against her. Pulling her arm out from under the sudden weight, Seven circled the arm around her. “Kathryn,” she whispered. When she did not respond, Seven gave her a little shake. “Kathryn, you are sleeping. You must wake up,” she whispered again, this time directly into her ear, pressing her cheek against her as she did.   
  
Kathryn was not perspiring as much as she had been just a short while prior, and her skin felt quite warm. Becoming immediately concerned, Seven shook her a bit harder, “Wake up, Captain! I believe you are overheating. You must drink more water.”  
  
Kathryn's only reply came out as slurred moans. “Soo h-hot...ca-can’ttt...”  
  
Reaching to Kathryn's waist, she began pulling up her t-shirt.   
  
“N-not nowww, Sevvvv…” Kathryn whined.  
  
Ignoring her weak struggle against the movement, Seven pulled the shirt over her head. Allowing Kathryn to lay across her lap, she opened the water bottle and poured some onto the t-shirt. Some water splashed directly onto Kathryn’s overheated skin, causing her to gasp as she opened her eyes. “Oooh, Sev...something’s no’righ…” she moaned, as she began thrashing around in their tiny space.  
  
“I know, my Kathryn. I will get you out of this oppressive heat soon. I think it is damaging you. But, you must remain still, and quiet,” she whispered, reaching out to hold her legs under the overhang of the wing, out of sight of the sharp eyed birds.  
  
Kathryn’s movement stilled, as Seven began wiping her torso and chest with the wet cloth. As she worked to cool her Captain, she began counting birds, and formulating a plan. With the shuttle being at least 40 meters away, she did not think she could carry Kathryn that far while avoiding dive attacks from above. But, maybe...she looked back over to where the phaser lay on the ground about 15 meters away. It appeared to have just fallen out of the other backpack. _Perhaps it is still functional..._  
  
Ducking her head out from under the wing, she counted. There were four birds remaining that she could see...one on the wing, one on the ground near the shuttle, and two perched on the shuttle. They all seemed to be asleep.  
  
Easing herself away from the restless, sleeping Captain, she began quietly moving out from under the wing. In a spur of the moment thought, she grabbed Kathryn’s red tunic and a fist sized rock that was lying nearby. After removing the combadge, she rolled the rock inside the tunic, balled it up and tied the sleeves around it. Rising into a crouched position, she took note of the sleeping birds, especially the one that was perched directly on top of the severed wing. She began stealthily moving to where the phaser lay on the ground.  
  
She had just reached it when she noticed the flapping of wings from the flyer perched on top of the shuttle wing. Freezing in place, she watched as it turned its eyes her way. Seconds passed, and when the bird did not react, she continued slowly reaching for the weapon that she could only hope would be strong enough to fend off a creature that size. Wrapping her fingers around the phaser, she glanced down just long enough to move the weapon setting to heavy stun.  
  
Seven looked back up in time to witness the giant bird launch itself from the wing fragment directly toward her. In the process of doing so, its weight and strong launching power was enough to push the wing off of its side, turning the protective edge away from her unconscious Captain, leaving Kathryn lying completely exposed and unprotected to sun and predators.   
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Seven began sprinting toward the quickly approaching bird. Just as it was bringing its claws forward in an attempt to capture its next meal, Seven threw the tunic-rock bundle up into the air in front of it, and made a rolling dive to one side. Rolling right back up onto her feet, she continued racing back to Kathryn. Over her shoulder, she watched as the flying hunter caught the tunic and flew toward the trees. She also watched as the three flyers near the shuttle launched themselves toward her with loud, haunting calls.  
  
Throwing herself protectively over the top of Kathryn, Seven took aim at the first bird. The type 2 phaser had an effective range of 90 meters on the stun setting, so she did not waste time taking her first shot. She hit her mark, unsure if the heavy stun setting would have an effect on such large creatures. For a moment after being hit, the bird paused its movements, and Seven thought it would be rendered unconscious, as is typical with heavy stun on humanoid sized beings. Instead, it shook off its daze and altered its flight into the sky.  
  
Quickly resetting the phaser to a wide beam, heavy stun setting, Seven shot again. This time, she hit the remaining two birds with one shot. One hit the ground in a tumbled daze, and the other immediately altered its flight away with a screaming cry. The flyer on the ground regained its footing, and after a few failed take off attempts, also took flight over the trees and toward the river.  
  
Raising up onto her knees, phaser still extended, Seven watched as the last flyer flew into the direction of its presumed nest in the cliffs across the river. Not sparing a moment, she threw the backpack over her shoulder, cradled Kathryn against her, and hurried the rest of the way across the clearing to the shuttle.  
  
Upon reaching their Flyer, Seven punched in the code to lower the aft entry hatch. Entering the small compartment, she closed the hatch, and then gently laid her Captain on the deck. Kneeling beside her, she tried rousing her. Groaning, Kathryn opened her eyes. “We are safe, my Kathryn. Remain here. I will return momentarily,” she told her.  
  
Hustling up the entry stairs into the middle compartment, Seven turned and stepped down into the aft. Grabbing a couple ration containers of water, a towel, a blanket, and the med kit, she returned to the entry compartment. Finding Kathryn with an arm laid across her forehead, she reached down and took that hand, giving it a slight tug. “Kathryn, allow me to help you set up. You need to ingest more water,” she said.  
  
“Sevvv, I’mmm so dizzzzy,” she mumbled as she weakly pulled her hand away and let it drop listlessly back across her forehead.  
  
Taking the medical tricorder from the medkit, Seven scanned her, and was concerned to note that her temperature was high. They were already in a cooler environment, so she began the next treatments suggested to decrease a body’s temperature...remove extra clothing layers and a cool bath. After removing Kathryn’s boots, Seven unzipped her pants, talking to her as she did. “Kathryn, your body is apparently suffering heat exhaustion. I must help you cool down by removing your extra layers of clothing.” Not detecting any resistance, she slowly pulled her pants over her hips and down her legs.   
  
Opening a container of water, Seven poured some onto the towel, and began sponging the soaked cloth along Kathryn’s abdomen and legs. Noticing tiny bumps rising behind the towels wake, Seven continued talking, “You appear to have ‘goosebumps,’ as Naomi Wildman calls them. I believe that is an effect of your skin cooling.”  
  
Kathryn was silently watching her caregiver through drowsy eyes. “I am starting to feel better,” she finally stated as she started pushing herself into a seated position.  
  
“Here,” Seven offered, spreading the blanket out on what little floor space she could in the cramped compartment. After helping Kathryn scoot her underwear clad bottom off of the shuttle deck and onto the blanket, she opened the second water container and handed it to Kathryn. “Try to drink.”’  
  
As Kathryn began taking small sips of water, Seven knelt behind her and resoaked the towel. Taking her time, she swiped it gently all over her back. After bringing the towel up across her shoulders, she washed down each of her arms. “Mmmm, that feels good,” Kathryn murmured.   
  
Adding more water to the cloth, Seven leaned forward, and reaching around, began sponging the cooling moisture over her face, down her throat and across her upper chest. Stopping mid chest, she gave the towel a gentle squeeze and watched as water ran down into exposed cleavage, causing Kathryn to suddenly shiver.  
  
“Seven!” Kathryn exclaimed, twisting slightly away. “You’re supposed to be helping me cool off!”  
  
Feigning innocence, Seven asked, “Am I not succeeding, my Kathryn?”  
  
Kathryn stared at Seven, attempting a mock of her Captain’s force 10 glare. Taking in the rise to the corner of her mouth, the tilt to her eyebrow, and the way she jutted out her chin, she couldn’t help but laugh. “You are, and you’re not, Seven. I am feeling better, though. Help me up the stairs, would you?”  
  
After following behind Kathryn as she navigated up the entry stairs, ready and willing to give her a boost if she needed it, Seven held out her hand to assist her down the few steps into the aft compartment. Leading her over to the biobed, which was still pulled out from her use that morning, she placed her hands on Kathryn’s waist, and lifted her up onto the bed.  
  
“Seven,” Kathryn gasped softly.  
  
“Save your energy, Kathryn,” she said as she leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. Letting her lips briefly maintain contact, she finally pulled away and told her, “I believe your temperature is almost back to normal.” Scanning her again with the medical tricorder, she nodded, and confirmed, “Yes, almost.” Reaching into the ration supply cabinet, she pulled out a package of electrolyte powder and added it to her water. “Drink this, and rest. I am going to go out and collect what is remaining of our solar chargers.”  
  
“Aye, aye, Capt’n,” Kathryn replied with a smirk. _Bossy, my ex-Borg is…_  
  
Having immediately turned to move away, even as she had been talking, Seven stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Observing her Captain, sitting in only her undergarments, with that half-grin on her face, was all it took for her to be back at Kathryn’s side. Pushing her knees apart, Seven stepped in between them, as she ran her hands up the outside of her legs. “I am growing weary of... _interruptions_...stopping us from our personal plans,” she admitted softly.  
  
Feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to have this woman between her legs, Kathryn snaked an arm around Seven’s waist, and pulled her closer. With a sigh as she laid her head against her, and told her plaintively, “I’m sorry, Darling.”  
  
“I do not understand why you are apologizing,” Seven said.   
  
Shaking her head, Kathryn replied, “For my weakness, I suppose…”  
  
“For your humanity, you mean?” Not receiving a reply, Seven pulled back slightly, and lifted Kathryn’s chin. Looking into her eyes, she softly said, “Please do not apologize for that. My taking care of you now helps to make up for not taking care of you on the Zakri homeworld.”  
  
Inhaling a sharp breath, Kathryn responded, “Darling, that was _my_ fault.” Placing a hand against the side of Seven’s face, she informed her, “I made a mistake. _I did_. Not you.” Watching as Seven shot her eyes away, she continued, “Wait, we need to talk about this, Seven. Please, don’t look away. I don’t want you blaming yourself.”  
  
Shooting her eyes back as requested, Seven hotly interjected as she pulled Kathryn’s hand away from her face, “I am not _just_ blaming myself, Kathryn. I am angry. I do not understand why you would send me away, and then put yourself at such great risk. I do blame myself...for _not refusing_ to leave your side in the first place. Had I been there, he never would have touched you!” She took a moment before continuing, clarifying in her mind what she was feeling. “You putting yourself at risk in that manner is completely unacceptable. As your intended mate, I cannot allow it.”  
  
“You cannot allow...you feel angry... _unacceptable_?!” Kathryn stammered. She could feel her own anger rapidly rising. Trying desperately to hold back the strong emotions, and feeling her body start to shake from this unexpected provocation, she began taking slow, deep breaths.  
  
The two women slipped into silence, unable to look at the other. Seven finally turned her head to glance at Kathryn, in time to watch a tear roll down from fiery grey eyes. “I did not mean to make you cry,” she added. “I should not have brought this up when you are ill. I am sorry, Kathryn.”  
  
Shaking her head, Kathryn leaned back, and placed her hand on Seven’s upper chest, gently pushing her a small step backwards. “No, we need to finish this,” she said in a low tone. Taking another deep breath, she looked at the woman she knew she would risk everything to fight the Borg Queen for, and told her, “I am the Captain. There will be decisions that I make, _risks_ that I take, that you will not approve of. But, they are _mine_ to make. The mistakes, if they occur, are _mine_ to own. You do not get to tell me what is, and is not, _allowable_ for me to do, not where my Captaincy is concerned...not as my crewman...not as my _mate_. If that is unacceptable to you, then this,” she continued while gesturing between them, “is not going to work. And, we will end it right now.”  
  
Watching her beloved’s face crumple, seeing her bottom lip begin to quiver, and tears form in her human eye, Kathryn felt her sudden anger leach out of her. Reaching her arms around her, and pulling her back in, she softened her tone, “Being a Captain is who I am; risks are part of the job.” Brushing away a lone tear that fell from Seven’s human eye, she continued, “I love you, Seven of Nine. I believe that I love everything about you, Borg implants and all. I know you respect me, but if you’re going to love _me_ , you’re going to have to love every part of me. Even the parts that you find unacceptable.”  
  
In the moments that it took for Seven to process the conversation and come to her decision, Kathryn thought her heart was going to break. When Seven raised her tear stained face and made eye contact once again, giving her a small nod, she was sure her heart had imploded from the strength of emotions that she felt. “Oh, Darling...” she whispered, wanting desperately to wrap her up in a big hug, instead, trying to give Seven space to make that step.  
  
“I believe I love every part of you, as well, Kathryn,” Seven whispered to her. “I believe you to be perfection, weaknesses and all.” Breaking down, she cried as she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Kathryn’s neck, “I do not want this to end! Please Kathryn…”  
  
“Darling, shhh...it’s okay. We’ll figure this out,” she crooned. When Seven did not stop crying, and instead held her tighter and continued softly sobbing, Kathryn pulled her face up to look at her. “Seven, we’re going to be all right. Darling, why are you crying like this?”  
  
“I was so scared!” she abruptly exclaimed. “When I walked in, and saw him trying to permanently damage you...I was so afraid of losing you. I do not want to be without you. I do not like feeling frightened, Kathryn, but I am!”  
  
It dawned on Kathryn that Seven’s original outburst and sudden demand was not about controlling her behavior and choices as a Captain. It was all about processing the fear from the trauma that had occured on Zakri, what had just occurred outside, and even from all the many other traumas that had happened to them over the past four years.  
  
Her heart breaking all over again, she gave in to the need to hug Seven tightly. Gathering her closer, she began consoling her with a constant verbal stream of comfort, “You haven’t lost me. I’m here. Don’t be afraid. I’m here, Darling…”  
  
Slowly, Seven caught her breath. Sniffling, she raised her head to look into Kathryn’s eyes. _Her eyes are grey. I prefer them blue_ , she thought randomly. “I do not like this, Kathryn,” she said plainly.  
  
“I know, Darling. The things that have happened scare me, too,” Kathryn confirmed.  
  
Still struggling with her emotions, Seven stated, “I have never been afraid like this before.”  
  
Nodding, Kathryn told her, “As a Borg drone, you didn’t have the ability to fear. Now, you know that feeling, and not just for yourself, but for others. Combined with the emotions of loving another person...well, I’m sure it does feel unsettling to you.” Rubbing her back gently, she added, “We live a dangerous life, Darling. I can’t promise you that we won’t have to take risks. I will promise you that I will try to keep it to a minimum, if I can.”  
  
When Seven looked down, and resumed her silent pondering, Kathryn gave her a moment to think. Needing her to acknowledge the boundaries that were just discussed, she finally said questioningly, “Seven?”  
  
Giving a final sniff, Seven looked back into Kathryn’s eyes and asked, “Do you promise to not take unnecessary risks?”  
  
“I promise to _try_ , Seven,” she replied evenly. “Do you promise to accept that risks are part of my job, and not try to dictate what I can and cannot do as a Captain?”  
  
Looking contrite, yet still maintaining eye contact, Seven nodded, “I promise to try.” Feeling a shudder run through her body, she asked, “You will not end our relationship?”  
  
Taking another deep breath, Kathryn sighed as she ran her fingers along Seven’s Borg brow and down to her chin, where she began softly stroking Seven’s lips with her thumb. “I promise you that ending what we have discovered between us is the absolute _last_ thing that I want to do.” Running her hand behind Seven’s neck, she pulled her in for a gentle, slow kiss.  
  
Pulling her head back at the end of the kiss, Seven queried, with a raised Borg eyebrow, “Did we just have our first fight, Kathryn?”  
  
Huffing out a half-hearted laugh, Kathryn answered, “I don’t know that I would call this a fight...a tiff maybe. Boundary setting, certainly.”  
  
“Hmmm, that is too bad,” Seven mused. When Kathryn gave her a questioning look, she continued, “Tom Paris states that the best part of fighting with B’Elanna Torres is the make-up s…”  
  
“Seven!” Kathryn interrupted with a laugh, and pointed toward the exit, “Go collect what’s left of our solar chargers.”  
  
After taking a moment to enjoy the smile that had erupted on Kathryn’s face, Seven leaned in to give her a swift kiss, and stated, “Yes, my Captain.”


End file.
